Demi Neechan
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: FemNaru! Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku. Semua kebahagian yang kumiliki, harus kuserahkan kepadanya. EPILOG HERE! RnR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bukannya update fic yang pertama, malah buat yang baru =.= Naka payah! Tapi, daripada idenya hangus sia-sia, mending Naka coba publish. Fic ini Naka persembahkan untuk temen-temen yang merasa hidupnya ga ada artinya lagi, alias putus asa. Terinspirasi dari cerita 'MY SISTER'S KEEPER' yang Naka nonton sama Hikaru Fujinawa. Kami berdua malah nangis sesengukan *pundung* Fic ini Naka buat SPESIAL BULAN RAMADHAN, insyallah tamat sebelum lebaran *kayak sinetron*

Maaf bagi yang gak suka, karena cerita ini agak mirip sama originalnya, tapi BANYAK yang Naka ubah. Happy reading…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration by: My Sister's Keeper

Pairing: SasuFemNaru *lagi*

SasuSaku

MinaKushi

Story by: Shiho Nakahara

Warning: Death chara, FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay,dan seperti biasa TYPO BERTEBARAN, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

**Demi Nee-chan**

Kalian tahu, beruntung sekali rasanya dilahirkan di dunia ini dengan orangtua yang lengkap dan amat menyayangi kita. Kita bisa tercipta karena bertemunya sperma dan ovum hingga menghasilkan zygot yang trus berkembang di janin Kaa-san kita. Banyak anak yang lahir di luar rencana orangtua mereka. Ya, karena mabuk dan melupakan alat kontrasepsi.

Tapi aku berbeda. Kelahiranku SANGAT direncanakan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mereka bilang, aku dilahirkan karena mereka menyayangiku. Namun, lama-kelamaan aku mengerti, aku terlahir di dunia ini dengan alasan khusus. Ya, mereka memanfaatkanku untuk menyelamatkan Nee-chan.

Awalnya aku tidak terima, namun aku akhirnya sadar bahwa hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan Nee-chan. Aku tahu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat menyayangi Nee-chan. Pertama kali aku merasa tak dianggap, namun karena Kyuu-nii, semua prasangka itu lenyap. Terimakasih Kyuu-nii.

xoxoxo

**Hari pertama liburan musim panas…**

'Brak' suara jendela kamar Naruto terbuka.

"Saku-nee! Saku-nee rajin sekali menyiram bunga matahari itu!" aku memanggil Nee-chan dengan cengiran khasku. Ya, aku melihatnya, di halaman belakang sedang menyiram bunga kesayanganku.

"Naru, ini hari pertama musim panas, tidak baik bermalas-malasan," Nee-chan memandangku sekilas lalu kembali menyiram bunga matahari kesayanganku itu.

Entah mengapa, aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri sambil memandang Nee-chan. Aku ingat, saat aku baru lahir, tali pusarku aku sumbangkan kepada Nee-chan. Kaa-san yang memaksa dokter untuk mengambil tali pusarku sehingga aku harus di masukkan ke dalam tabung. Padahal usiaku baru memasuki bulan ke-6 di rahim Kaa-san. Entah untuk apa Kaa-san mengambilnya. Yang jelas, Nee-chan membutuhkannya.

Sejenak aku memandangi rambut pink milik Nee-chan yang mulai menipis itu. Penyakit itu, merontokkan rambut Nee-chan. Leukemia. Kadang, aku berpikir… Untuk apa tuhan menciptakanku di dunia ini. Lama-lama aku sadar, aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa Nee-chan.

"Hey, Naru! Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hah?" suara yang khas ini…

"Aniki! Kau mengejutkanku!" aku merengut karena Kyuu-nii membuatku hampir terjungkal keluar jendela.

"Memikirkan nasib lagi, heh? Sudahlah Naru, aku yakin Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga menyayangimu!" kata Kyuu-nii dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan Nee-chan! Rambutnya semakin menipis." ucapku lirih sambil mengalihkan shappireku ke arah Nee-chan berada.

"Aku yakin ia akan sembuh. Sekarang, bantu aku mengerjakan PR liburanku yuk! Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya!" Kyuu-nii menarik tanganku menuju kamarnya.

Ah iya, aku lupa bercerita mengenai Kyuu-nii pada kalian. Kyuu-nii menderita depresi. Setiap ia tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sempurna, ia pasti ketakutan dan stress. Makanya aku dan keluargaku selalu mendorongnya agar ia tidak terlalu phobia. Keluargaku memang kacau…

.

.

.

Sore ini, aku pergi ke Konoha Mall untuk membeli alat menggambar yang baru. Yang lama sudah habis karena aku terlalu banyak memakainya. Semua karyaku aku persembahkan untuk Nee-chan.

'Bruk' Astaga, aku menabrak seseorang! Aku memang payah.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Aku meminta maaf dengan gugup dan menundukan wajah.

"Hn. Tidak masalah," mendengar jawabannya aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Onyx miliknya menatap datar shappire milikku. Aku terpaku sejenak melihatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya dengan datar. Kurasa, ia menyebutkan namanya.

"N-Namikaze Naruto," balasku gugup dan kembali menundukan wajah. Tunggu… Aku merasa aneh sekarang.

"Namikaze? Kau bersaudara dengan Sakura?" aku melihat raut wajah terkejut Sasuke sekilas.

"He-eh, kau siapanya?" aku membalas pertanyaannya dengan balik bertanya.

"aku… bisa dibilang, pacarnya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang err- sedikit tidak peduli.

Huwaa, Saku-nee punya pacar! Pantas Saku-nee akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih semangat. Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju toko buku.

Tanpa kusadari, mata onyx Sasuke masih terus menatap kepergianku dan tercipta seulas senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Aku setengah berlari ke kamar Nee-chan karena ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukan padanya.

"Nee-chan! Lihat, aku membuat ini untuk Nee-chan!" kataku sambil menunjukan sebuah lukisan seorang wanita berambut pink tersenyum lembut di kanvas itu.

"Terimakasih, Naru," Nee-chan menerimanya dengan bahagia. Sungguh! Akhir-akhir ini Nee-chan terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Nee-chan, tadi aku bertemu pacar Nee-chan lho di Mall! Namanya Sasuke, kan? Uchiha Sasuke?" Aku berkata sambil menyeringai jahil ke arah Nee-chan. Sontak, Nee-chan langsung memanas dan menutup wajahnya

"K-kau bertemu dengannya, Naru?" Nee-chan bertanya padaku setelah ia bisa mengendalikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hm, dia bilang kalau dia pacar Nee-chan," Aku tersenyum memandang jendela kamar Nee-chan yang menghadap ke taman.

"…" tak kudengar jawaban dari Nee-chan. Karena aku merasa heran, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Nee-chan.

Kecemasanku terbukti karena sekarang Nee-chan sedang memegangi pinggangnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Nee-chan kenapa? Kaa-saaaan! Nee-chan sakit perut!" Tak perlu waktu lama, Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Kyuu-nii untuk datang melihat keadaan Nee-chan. Terbersit rasa iri di benakku. Kami segera membawa Nee-chan ke rumah sakit, ke dokter langganan kami.

**Demi Nee-chan**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan putriku dok?" Kaa-san menatap Dokter Tsunade dengan tak sabar.

"Dia… Mengalami gagal ginjal," Dokter Tsunade menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Kami semua yang mendengarnya terkejut, terutama Kaa-san.

Kalian tahu, Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Nee-chan. Kaa-san rela berhenti bekerja demi Nee-chan. Kaa-san menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk Nee-chan seorang. Bagi Kaa-san, Nee-chan adalah hidupnya.

Tou-san segera merangkul Kaa-san dengan lembut. Mencoba mengurangi kesedihan di raut Kaa-san. Kenapa? Kenapa Nee-chan begitu banyak menderita penyakit? Kyuu-nii hanya diam dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kyuu-nii menuju kamar di mana Nee-chan dirawat. Aku pun segera menyusulnya.

.

.

.

"Halo, Suke, bisakah kau datang ke sini sekarang?... RS Konoha, ya… aku tunggu," terdengar suara sendu Nee-chan di dalam ruangan. Dengan perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu ruangan itu, menampilkan sosok gadis cantik berambut pink tipis dan seorang lelaki berambut merah terang di dalamnya.

Aku masuk ke kamar itu. Hanya keheningan yang melanda di kamar itu. 10 menit kami tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing, hingga seseorang membuka pintu ruangan ini.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pacar Nee-chan. Ia segera menghampiri Nee-chan sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya diam tak mengerti arti dari senyumannya. Kyuu-nii pun meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Kau sakit apalagi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, sama seperti awal pertemuan kami.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku merasa nyeri di pinggang dan badanku semakin lemas," Sakura berkata dengan nada manjanya.

Aku yang tidak diacuhkan pun berinisiatif meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam. Tepat saat aku keluar dari ruangan itu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san datang.

"Naru… Mungkin ini berat untukmu, tapi tolonglah Sakura," Kaa-san berkata dengan nada memelas.

Aku sudah bisa menebak maksud ucapan Kaa-san. Inilah hal yang sangat kutakutkan. Ingin rasanya aku berlari memeluk Kyuu-nii meminta perlindungan darinya. Kaa-san tidak peduli padaku, benarkan itu? Ia hanya memikirkan Saku-nee saja! Aku juga sakit, Kaa-san.

"Kau harus menyumbangkan salah satu ginjalmu, Naru. Demi Nee-chan mu itu," Kaa-san berkata datar seolah tak peduli dengan sakitnya hatiku mendengar pernyataan itu.

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar. Aku hanya bergeming dan siap menjatuhkan Kristal bening dari mata shappire milikku.

Cukup sudah aku menyumbangkan tali pusarku saat aku masih berada dalam kandungan, sekarang ginjalku harus kuberikan juga? Aku menyayangimu Nee-chan, dari dulu.

Kau ingat saat kau tahu hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi? Kau melukai dirimu mencoba bunuh diri. Aku menahanmu dan malah terkena pisau tajam itu. Ingat saat kau hampir mati tenggelam, karena ngotot berenang? Aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Aku dilahirkan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Menjadi _guardian angelmu._Tapi, kau malah membentakku saat itu. Mengatakan bahwa aku tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya sakit. Kau juga bilang kau membenciku. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Nee-chan.

"Aku… Tidak bisa" maafkan aku kaa-san.

**TBC OR END?**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Naka sibuk banget sekarang. Jam 06. 45 harus sekolah dan balik jam 12.00 (belum ada pelajaran tambahan karena bulan puasa) siang, harus ke tempat HIKARU FUJINAWA karena ada misi yang harus dikerjakan *sarap*, malem sampe jam 9 harus belajar. Jadi, Naka sempetin buatnya jam 10 malem x_x.

Naka mau nanya tentang arti dari:

-. Fudansi *betul gak ya tulisannya*

-. Drabble

Ok, dimohon bantu Naka jawabnya, senpai + Sensei...

Untuk prolog dikit aja dulu, soalnya ntar di chap 2 kedepan bakal banyak konflik. Okeh, Naka tunggu reviewnya, senpai :) kalo reviewnya banyak, Naka bakalan lanjutin deh!

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa :)

_**Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Huwaaah! Akhirnya bener juga laptop Naka. Bukannya sengaja dilambat-lambatin update, tapi laptop Naka kemarin rusak. Jadi, semua data di Laptop pada hilang. Padahal banyak MV Suju, Shinee, BB, dll *plak* Cerita ini sebenernya udah selesai, tapi datanya juga lenyap karena laptopnya di restart. Relain waktu abis sahur untuk buat lagi deh.

Tentang 'My Sister's Keeper'…

Film ini diangkat dari novel best seller karya Jodie Picollt *maaf kalo salah tulis* Cerita ini terkenal banget di Amerika. Bagi yang belum tau, cari aja di Yutobe atau Google, Yahoo juga boleh. Kalo males, ikutin aja cerita ini. Tapi, banyak yang Naka ubah, jadi lebih sadis di sini. Naruto*Anne* Sakura *kate* Kyuubi *Jesse* kalo Sasuke, aku tambahin sendiri.

Kisah seorang anak yang diciptain untuk nyelamatin Kakaknya dan lama-lama ia muak akan semua itu. Ia pun mencoba menggugat kedua orangtuanya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, tekadnya untuk menggugat kedua orangtuanya semakin goyah karena penyakit kakaknya semakin parah. Segala cara udah dilakukan untuk nyelamatin kakaknya, tapi… kakaknya pun akhirnya dipanggil tuhan.

* * *

><p>Bales Review:<p>

**Naru3**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kushina emang kejem -_- Ntar Naka buat lebih sadis deh *plak* Reviewnya ditunggu.

**Itha-naruto lovers**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Makasih juga pujiannya *GR* Maaf telat update. Reviewnya ditunggu.

**rin no login mode on**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Pairnya… Liat aja ntar. Makasih pertanyaan Naka udah dijawab. Maaf telat update -_- Reviewnya ditunggu.

**Namikaze hikari**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Huahahaha*disumpel* emang kejem mereka, ntar Naka kejemin lagi. Maaf telat update. Reviewnya ditunggu.

**Yamada dita-chan**: Makasih banyak reviewnya, dita. Iya, ceritanya gini, kan Naka udah bilang. Untuk Kyuu, udah Naka setting gak ada pacar *plak*reviewnya ditunggu.

**Devil Brain**: Terimakasih reviewnya, salam kenal juga, Tsuki senpai. Bukan Digimon, ada novelnya beneran kok. Suke suka Naru? *nyeringai gaje* Kyuubi? Itu gak bisa! Soalnya, gen Saku Cuma sama dengan gen Naru. Kan Naru sengaja diciptain buat nyelamatin Saku. Review ditunggu.

**Kanon1010**: Terimakasih reviewnya, senpai. Chap ini harus panjang? Diusahain deh. Salam kenal juga. Review ditunggu.

**kitsuneNK**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Reaksi Sasu… *nyengir gaje* Jangan salahkan Naka kalau update telat, salahin laptop Naka yang rusak nih *nunjukin laptop* Review ditunggu.

**Meiyo fujo**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Ceritanya belum sedih ini, kan baru mulai konflik. My sister's keeper tuh cerita tersedih sepanjang masa menurut Naka. Reviewnya ditunggu.

**Hara Fujinawa**: Makasih reviewnya, siapa ya yang nangis gara-gara nonton film ini? :p Ngaku! Gak bocorin kok! Lain ceritanya! Review lagi ya?

: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ntar tau sendiri kok siapa yang harus dikasihani *ditimpuk* sayang sekali, gen mereka sama, jadi ginjalnya cocok deh. Naru tau karena cerita dari Kyuubi. Naru kan bayi tabung. Saku divonis pas umur 2 tahun. Pas usianya 10 tahun dia divonis lagi cuma bisa bertahan 1 tahun, tapi karena keajaiban, bisa sampe 15 tahun umurnya. Reviewnya ditunggu.

**Monkey D eimi**: Terimakasih reviewnya, iya! Ini TBC. Naru mati? Liat aja ntar. Moga dapet mukjizat :p, ntar aku buat fic yang sadis deh *plak* Reviewnya ditunggu.

* * *

><p>Yosh! Action!<p>

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration by: MY SISTER'S KEEPER

Story by: shiho nakahara

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

SasuSaku

MinaKushi

KyuuNaru

Warning: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay,dan seperti biasa TYPO BERTEBARAN, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru atau/dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Neechan<strong>

"aku… Tidak bisa," Maafkan aku Kaa-san.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki*baca: berlari* meninggalkan mereka. Tujuanku hanya satu, menyendiri. Aku tak tahu harus ke mana, aku hanya terus berlari dan berlari, sampai… Aku menemukan sebuah taman rumah sakit yang sepi, dengan sebuah bangku putih yang kosong di sana. Ya, tempat yang cocok untuk merenung.

Aku menjatuhkan badan di atas bangku itu. Tanpa kusadari, airmataku sudah mengalir dari tadi. Pandanganku agak buram karena airmata ini. Pikiranku kacau sekarang. Bayangan masa lalu terus berputar di benakku. Benarkan, Kaa-san tak pernah peduli padaku? Ginjal? Itu bukan organ yang mudah di ambil seperti rambut atau kuku! Ginjal! Bayangkan kita hidup tanpa ginjal?

Kenapa harus aku?

Pikiranku terhenti saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Ya, aku tau siapa. Orang yang selalu ada saat aku sedih, Aniki. Sosok itu ikut duduk bersamaku. Menatap wajah sedihku. Tanpa kusadari, aku langsung memeluknya, menumpahkan segala kesedihanku di dada bidangnya. Aku merasakan tangannya membelai lembut rambutku. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai Aniki seperti Kyuu-nii.

"Aku benci mereka, Aniki! Selalu Saku-nee! Apa aku benar-benar dicampakkan? Apa lagi setelah ini? Jantung? Hati? Aku benar-benar kesal!" semua kemarahanku kutumpahkan saat itu juga.

"Naru…"

"Aku benar-benar muak, Kyuu-nii! Kenapa harus aku yang terlahir di dunia ini? Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan aku?"

"Tidak, Naru! Aku di pihakmu! Aku tahu kau juga sakit! Aku tahu, kita bisa menggugat mereka! Untuk apa mereka harus mengambil ginjalmu? Iya kan?"

Kyuu-nii benar, kami bisa menggugatnya. Tapi… 'Untuk apa mereka harus menggambil ginjalku?' kalimat itu membuatku kembali berpikir. Bukankah aku hanya perlu berbagi ginjal dengan Saku-nee? Hanya satu kan? Lagipula, aku memang dilahirkan untuk ini. Nee-chan selamat, dan aku juga tidak akan mati karena kehilangan satu ginjal. Hanya ginjalku yang cocok dengannya. Iya kan?

"…Naru?" panggil Kyuu-nii.

"Baiklah, sudah Naru putuskan," aku tersenyum melepas pelukanku dari Kyuu-nii.

"Jadi? Kapan kita akan ke pengadilan?" Kyuu-nii bertanya padaku sekarang.

"Tidak perlu, sudah kuputuskan untuk berbagi ginjal dengan Nee-chan," Aku berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Aniki.

"Apa? Kau berubah pikiran? Hey! Kau gila?" Kyuu-nii membentakku. Hal itu amat membuatku bingung. Bukankah selama ini Kyuu-nii yang selalu menabahkan hatiku? Sekarang dia marah?

"Gila? Tidak mungkinlah! Kyuu-nii kok marah? Kan hanya ginjalku yang cocok, aku tak akan mati kok!" aku berusaha meyakinkan Aniki.

"Tapi…" "Percayalah, Aniki! Aku baik-baik saja," potongku cepat.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Aku pergi!" Kyuu-nii meninggalkanku di taman itu.

Hah! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Apa tindakanku itu salah? Aku pusiiiing! Aku pun menghapus airmata yang masih tersisa di pipiku.

"Hey!" ck! Pasti ini Kyuu-nii lagi.

"Apa lagi sih? Katanya, Kyuu-nii tadi marah padaku? Aku kan su-" kata-kataku terhenti karena penglihatanku menangkap sosok laki-laki bermata onyx. Pacar Nee-chan.

"Ma-maaf! Aku kira kau Kyuu-nii."

"Hn," setelah mengucapkan dua huruf itu, ia malah duduk di sampingku. Aku merasa aneh lagi sekarang. Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini ya? Apa karena kemisteriusannya?

"Kau, menangis?" dua kata itu sukses membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Ti-tidak, kenapa?" Aku berusaha terlihat tenang. Jujur, aku mulai gugup sekarang.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Dobe! Ceritakan masalah ginjal itu!" suara Sasuke meninggi, ia menatapku tajam sekarang, aku sampai tak berani membalas tatapannya.

"Dobe? Namaku Naruto, tau!" aku mulai berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ck! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat jawab, kenapa kau menangis dan ceritakan tentang ginjalmu itu!" Cih, dia sangat pemaksa.

"Dari mana kau tau?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Hhh, aku melihatnya! Sekarang, cepat ceritakan! Kau membuatku kesal!" dengan 'sedikit' paksaan darinya, aku pun menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar dobe dan sinting! Menyerahkan ginjalmu pada Sakura? Kau bisa mati, bodoh!" Tuh kan, dia marah padaku.

"Kok kau marah sih? Kan aku yang mengalaminya! Lagipula, kau seharusnya senang, Saku-nee kan, pacarmu!" aku membantah tak mau kalah.

"Itu masalah lain, bodoh! Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau terlalu baik," Sasuke masih tak yakin dengan perkataanku.

"Ya, itu keputusanku. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau urus Saku-nee!" aku menjawabnya dengan ketus.

"Hah, kau benar-benar dobe," apa katanya 'Dobe'?

"Enak saja, apa semua Uchiha selalu mengatai orang dengan sebutan 'Dobe'?"

"Tidak, hanya kau. Karena kau memang DOBE," Arrrrgggghh! Dia membuatku gila sekarang.

Setelah kejadian ini, aku dan Sasuke pun saling berbagi cerita dan tetap duduk di taman itu sampai sore*?*

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'Kreek' well, aku membuka pintu. Pintu kamar di mana Saku-nee dirawat. Kata Dokter Tsunade, untuk lebih amannya, sebaiknya Nee-chan dirawat di sini dulu. Tampak olehku Kyuu-nii di sana.<p>

"Saku-nee, Kyuu-nii," aku menyapa mereka dengan cengiran seperti biasanya. Dan disambut dengan senyuman Nee-chan. Kyuu-nii… ia masih marah padaku. Ugh, ayolah, apa ini semua salahku?

"Bagaimana kabar Nee-chan? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hm, tapi, seharian ini, perutku selalu sakit, sebenernya aku sakit apa sih?" keluh Nee-chan.

Jadi, Nee-chan belum tahu mengenai penyakitnya? Hhh, sudahlah… Lebih baik aku berpura-pura tak tahu saja.

"Nee-chan jangan khawatir, besok pasti Nee-chan akan sembuh setelah dioperasi," aku tersenyum menatap emeraldnya.

"Operasi? Emang sakit apa? Separah itukah penyakitku?" Ups, aku salah bicara! Naru baka! Sekarang Nee-chan malah bertanya.

"I-iya, hanya sakit ringan, kok. Dokter hanya perlu memeriksanya sedikit, Nee-chan tenang saja," untunglah aku mendapat alasan yang tepat, sekilas aku melirik ke Kyuu-nii, ia menampilkan wajah tak suka miliknya. Astaga, Kyuu-nii kenapa sih?

Belum sempat aku berbicara dengan Kyuu-nii, ia sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih ini. Aku merasa terpuruk sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau siap? Apa kau tak mau merubah pikiranmu?" Sasuke bertanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke arahnya.<p>

"Kyuu-nii, a-" belum selesai aku berbicara, ia malah pergi dengan tak pedulinya. Aku benar-benar dibuatnya merasa bersalah!

"Baiklah, Sakura, tetap rileks dan semangat ya?" suara Kaa-san terdengar di telingaku. Terkadang, aku ingin sekali mendengar Kaa-san mengucapkannya padaku. Ayolah, Naru! Kau sudah 13 tahun sekarang, jangan cengeng!

Detik-detik sebelum operasi dilaksanakan, aku sempat ragu untuk melakukannya, tetapi, melihat Nee-chan, entah mengapa terbersit tekad untuk menyelamatkannya. Maka, operasi pun dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Engh…mmm…" setelah mengerang singkat, aku membuka kedua shappire milikku. Sudah berapa lama ya, aku tertidur? Pandanganku masih agak buram Namun, samar-samar aku melihat dua orang sedang tertidur di kedua sisi tempat tidurku. Rasa nyeri mulai menjalar di pinggang bagian kiriku dan juga pergelangan tangan kananku.<p>

Hey! Rambut merah ini, Kyuu-nii! Apakah ia sudah tidak marah padaku? Dan… rambut ayam ini… Sasuke? Sedang apa dia di sini?

**TBC or END?**

**A/N**: Jangan salahkan Naka kalo chap ini terlalu singkat, soalnya Naka lagi gak mood buat manjanginnya *jitaked* Dan jangan salahkan Naka kalo chap ini norak+lebay, salahkan otak Naka yang gaje ini.

Target Naka sih mau sampe 20 review *Target apaan tuh? Sembarangan buat aja lo*

Mohon reviewnya~ yang kemarin UDAH REVIEW jangan kapok lagi ya?

Jaaa Neee~

_**Gomawo, shiho Nakahara**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Nah, Naka update cepet nih *sasuke: cepet dari Hongkong!* Hehe… maksud Naka, maaf kelamaan update. Naka masih ngambek sama laptop Naka, abis semua data hilang.

Ok, bagi yang masih kurang ngerti sama cerita 'My Sister Keeper' silahkan buka link

(http: / / fendikristin. multiply. com/ reviews) *spasinya dihilangin ya*

* * *

><p>Ok, untuk:<p>

**Meiyo fujo**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya, pendek kan? Haha *ketawa datar* Abis, Naka gak mood buat manjanginnya. Gomen kalo apdetnya juga telat -_- Selamat menikmati *nasi kotak kali*

**:** Terimakasih reviewnya. Boleh kok, kan Naru sengaja disetting untuk nyelamatin Saku. Jadi, masalah ginjal, kan emang dari awal niatnya mau diambil kalo Saku sampe kenapa-napa. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya.

**Yamada dita-chan**: Makasih reviewnya, dita. Hehe, apdetnya telat nih *kayaknya* Ok, selamat membaca kelanjutannya.

**Kago Kumiko**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naka gak terlalu sedih pas nonton pertama kalinya, soalnya bareng temen nontonnya, jadi banyak yang kami pleset-plesetin *abaikan* pas yang kedua, baru deh Naka hayatin bener-bener. Ok, chap ini, review lagi ya? *plaked*

**devil Brain**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Heh? Digimon ada juga ya? Untuk pertanyaan pertama, Tsuki*?* buka link yang warna biru di atas ya? Nah kalo untuk kematian Naru, Naka juga bingung *lho?* mending happy ending atau sad ending ya? Silahkan dibaca.

**Ai Zero Ryuu**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Bagus? Menurut Naka sih, ini pendeskripsiannya kurang, makanya 'chapter panjang' itu merupakan sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin Naka buat *abaikan* Ok, jadi sad ending? Apa happy ending ya enaknya? Happy reading.

**kitsuneNK**: Terimakasih udah review lagi. Hehe, dikit ya? *plak* ada kok, ntar Saku tau. Jangan lupa review lagi ya? Happy reading~

**hara Fujinawa**: Makasih banyak reviewnya, DNC*plak* Kirain gak bakalan nongol lagi *?* Hehe, kurang ya? Iya sih, abis Naka lagi males ngetik. Saku menderita? Ntar deh. Baca lagi yaw?

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe**: Makasih reviewnya. Gak suka sama Saku ya? Samo donk :p Naka juga *digebukin* Naru bakalan mati? Gini aja deh, Yuki maunya Sad ending atau happy ending? Tetep baca chap ini ya? *lambai-lambai gaje*

Ok, mulai!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Inspiration by: MY SISTER'S KEEPER

Story by: shiho nakahara

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

SasuSaku

MinaKushi

KyuuNaru

Warning: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay,dan seperti biasa TYPO BERTEBARAN, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru atau/dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Neechan<strong>

Sasuke? Sedang apa dia di sini?

Bukankah seharusnya dia bersama Saku-nee sekarang? Kenapa dia malah tertidur di sini bersama Aniki? Apa mereka mengkhawatirkanku? Ah! Mana mungkin, bukannya aniki masih marah padaku? Dan Sasuke kan pacar Saku-nee. Jangan berkhayal ketinggian, Naru! Kau hanya manusia yang disuruh hidup untuk menyelamatkan Saku-nee, tidak lebih. Mana ada waktu untuk itu. Tapi…

"Engh…" suara erangan ini mengejutkanku. Astaga, Aniki bangun! Sebaiknya aku berpura-pura masih belum sadar!

Dengan segera aku memejamkan mataku dan bersikap layaknya orang yang tengah tertidur. Benar saja, tak lama setelah aku memejamkan mata, Kyuu-nii langsung duduk dan berusaha mengembalikn kesadarannya.

"Hah… Masih belum sadar ya?" Kyuu-nii mendesah kecewa. Tak lama setelah itu, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela ruangan di mana aku dirawat.

**Naru's Pov Off, Kyuu's Pov On. ***?*

"Hah… Masih belum sadar ya?" aku mendengus kecewa karena imouto tersayangku belum sadar juga. Tersayang? Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tidak seperti Kaa-san yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap Naru, tidak seperti Tou-san yang hanya diam di hadapannya, tidak juga seperti Sakura yang selalu egois dan menjadikan Naru sebagai tempat untuk melampiaskan segala amarahnya. Ya, aku selalu bersamanya, menemaninya saat sedih, mengajaknya bercanda agar raut sedih di wajahnya hilang. Aku tahu, Naru membutuhkan kasih sayang dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela kamar itu. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, mengamati lingkungan luar yang bisa terlihat dari balik kaca jendela itu. Beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di taman rumah sakit. Wajahnya yang tampak ceria, mengingatkanku pada Naru.

Aku masih marah padanya, karena ia dengan bodohnya memberikan alat penyaring miliknya kepada Sakura. Bukannya aku membenci Sakura, hanya saja… Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa, aku selalu penasaran terhadap segala yang ia lakukan, seperti sekarang. Aku sedang marah padanya, dan aku malah menungguinya *baca: menjaganya*. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku.

Kenapa aku kesal setiap ia membohongiku dengan topeng cerianya? Kenapa aku marah setiap dia hanya pasrah pada keadaan yang mengharuskan ia kehilangan bagian dari dirinya? Kenapa? Apa ini perasaan seorang kakak yng sangat menyayangi adiknya? Atau… Aku mulai menyukainya? Hah? Aku? Menyukainya? Dia adikmu, Kyuu! Kau jangan menambah masalah lagi di keluarga ini!

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau perasaan ini benar?" aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. Selang beberapa menit, aku meninggalkan kamar dengan nuansa putih dan aroma obat yang khas itu.

.

**Naru's Pov On, Kyuu's Pov Off pov *abaikan***

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau perasaan ini benar?" aku mendengar samar-samar ucapan Kyuu-nii. Dan, tak lama kemudian, ia meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Aku langsung duduk dan membuka mataku. Apa maksud ucapannya ya? Perasaan? Apa perasaannya masih marah padaku? Astaga! Maafkan aku, Kyuu-nii. Aku terus menebak-nebak maksud ucapan Kyuu-nii. Tanpa kusadari, sosok pantat ayam itu masih di sini. Dan sekarang, mata onyxnya sedang melihat ke arahku.

"Hn, berpura-pura tidur di hadapan kakakmu ya?" Deg! Suara ini…

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau bangun? Bukannya kau tadi…" aku yang terkejut menjadi bingung untuk melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Tidur? Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa menipu orang? Aku sudah bangun sejak kau mengerang tadi! Hanya pura-pura tertidur saja," Ugh! Jawabannya membuatku kesal! Ia benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tak yakin Saku-nee menyukai orang seperti dia.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan… ugh…." Setelah mengungkapkan rasa kesalku kepadanya, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di pinggang sebelah kiriku.

"Hey! Kau kenapa, Dobe?" Sasuke menampilkan raut cemasnya kearahku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menidurkan diri*?*

"Bagaimana keadaan Nee-chan?" aku bertanya kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

"Mana kutahu, aku belum mellihat keadaannya," jawabnya cuek. Hah? Belum melihat? Dia sakit? Pacar sendiri tidak diperdulikannya.

"Hah? Kau belum melihatnya? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Hn, 1 hari. Tidak terlalu lama kan?" tidak lama katanya? Dia benar-benar sakit. "Dan… kenapa kau sekarang berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kamar Saku-nee?" balasku dengan pandangan horror ke onyxnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya! Sudahlah, itu tidak penting," Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam kamar ini. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang harus menceritakan semuanya padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"Jadi, anikimu yang selalu kau jadikan tempat curhat ya? Memang, Kaa-sanmu kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik bercerita padanya?" Sasuke menanggapi pernyataanku dengan balik bertanya.

"Hhhh… Kau tidak mengerti… Kaa-san sangat dingin terhadapku, malah, karena dia aku sering berkecil hati. Bagi Kaa-san, anaknya hanya Kyuu-nii dan Saku-nee saja," aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kapan sih kau menjadi bahan pelengkap Sakura?" "Sejak lahir…"

"Apa? Ini seperti cerita dalam-novel-novel saja! Lain kali jika ada masalah, ceritakan semuanya padaku, aku pasti akan menjadi pendengar yang baik," satu kalimat panjang itu cukup membuatku tertegun. Aniki benar, banyak orang di sekitar yang masih peduli padaku.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Hhh, dia benar-benar aneh. Apa jangan-jangan ia sedang bertengkar dengan Saku-nee ya? Tapi, kemarin lusa aku melihatnya baik-baik saja. Hey, kenapa aku malah memikirkan ayam itu?<p>

**End Naru's pov.**

.

.

.

'Krieeek' suara daun pintu kamar Sakura tengah dibuka seseorang *perasaan bunyinya gitu mulu*

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah penyebab suara itu, wajahnya langsung sumringah melihat kehadiran orang yang sangat dia sukai.

"Sasuke? Kau pagi sekali ke sini~" senyum di bibir Sakura terlihat sangat jelas.

"Hn, bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara Sasuke datar seperti biasanya. "Lumayan baik, tapi… pinggangku masih nyeri sampai sekarang," Sakura berusaha mendudukan dirinya, dan Sasuke berusaha membantu.

Saat Sakura berhasil duduk dengan posisi yang membuatnya nyaman, ia menoleh kearah bantal yang tadi ia tiduri*?* Dan, ia amat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

Untuk sementara, mari kita lihat aniki Naru dan Saku dulu yuk~

Nah itu dia! Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah mencolok miliknya. Namikaze Kyuubi. Ia tengah merenung di tengah taman sekarang.

Kyuu's pov on:

Hhhh… Semakin aku memikirkan Naru, perasaan kesal itu terus menghantuiku! Kenapa sih dengan otakku? Apa aku benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak? Atau… Ah! Kyuu, kau gila! Tidak seharusnya kau berpikir negative seperti ini.

Hey… Tunggu dulu… Naru tadi masih belum siuman, kan? Dan ada Sasuke yang tertidur di sana, kan? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke terbangun? Ntar dia ngapa-ngapain Naru lagi! Arrgh! Bocah itu nekat sekali sih tidur di kamar Naru! Bukannya dia pacarnya Sakura? Hah, sudahlah, sekarang aku harus cepat ke kamar Naru sebelum terjadi apa-apa padanya. =.="

Aku terus berlari melintasi lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Mencari kamar dengan nomor 25 di blok Rasengan*?* Dan, apa yang kucari akhirnya kudapatkan, kamar itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Naru sudah terbangun dan dalam posisi duduk.

Kyuu's Pov Off, Naru's Pov On:

Pintu kamar dimana aku dirawat kembali dibuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki dengan mata ruby miliknya, Kyuu-nii.

"Kyuu-nii!" aku tersenyum senang karena kehadirannya, kukira ia tak mau berjumpa lagi denganku. "Ano… Naru minta maaf ya udah buat Kyuu-nii marah kemarin lusa," aku menundukan wajah dan terbersit rasa tulus saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Hening…

Aku yang tak ditanggapipun menolehkan wajah kearah Kyuu-nii, kulihat ia hendak meninggalkan kamarku.

"Kyuu-nii, tunggu! Naru benar-benar minta maaf! Naru gak mau Kyuu-nii cuek terus, Kyuu-nii janji kan, akan selalu ada di pihakku?" aku segera mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi. Ia terdiam, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku tersenyum senang, tandanya ia sudah memaafkanku.

"Hn, aku juga minta maaf telah memaksamu," Yey! Kyuu-nii memang aniki terbaik yang ada di dunia.

"Hah? Minta maaf? Bukannya Naru yang salah karena tidak menurut perkataan Kyuu-nii? Oh iya, terimakasih ya, Kyuu-nii udah jagain Naru waktu Naru belum sadar," ups, sepertinya ucapanku yang barusan akan membawa masalah baru lagi.

"Kau… Tau dari mana aku ikut menjagamu?" rubbynya melirik tajam kearahku, dengan sukses hal itu membuatku gugup stadium akut*?*

"Eng… ano, sebenarnya…" sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku, nyeri dipinggang kembali menguasaiku.

"Akh… S-sakit," erangku mengalihkan perhatian Kyuu-nii, namun kali ini aku tidak berbohong! Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu?" tanyanya panik terhadapku.

"Tidak usah, ini hanya sakit biasa sehabis operasi," aku berusa menenangkan kepanikannya.

Wajahnya terlihat masih cemas, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tak apa-apa' padanya. Ia pun duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Hari ini, merupakan hari yang panjang bagiku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lusa:<strong>

"Nee-chan~ Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kata dokter, aku sudah boleh menjenguk Nee-chan lho~ Apa Nee-chan sehat?" aku tersenyum khas seperti biasa. Kehadiranku memecah keheningan kamar Nee-chan. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Ya, sebenarnya yang ada di kamar itu hanya Nee-chan, Sasuke dan Kyuu-nii. Sejak operasi ini, Sasuke selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjengukku dan Nee-chan.

Sapaanku hanya dijawab oleh Kyuu-nii dan Sasuke, itu pun hanya dengan 'Hn' mereka berdua yang menyebalkan. "Saku-nee? Saku-nee masih sakit?" aku bertanya kepada Nee-chan.

"Dia sakit karena mendengar suara berisikmu itu, Dobe," ck! Bukan jawaban dari Nee-chan yang kuterima, melainkan dari si pantan ayam jelek itu!

"Apa sih? Emang aku bertanya padamu? Aduh, malu aku~" aku membalas ucapannya dengan nada mengejek disertai dengan seringaian yang jarang kutampilkan.

"Tidak, harusnya kau yang malu, Dobe. Kalau aku tak menjawab pertanyaanmu, mana ada orang lain di ruangan ini yang menjawabnya, kau akan 'dikacangi' kasihan…" Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'kasihan' ala Upinipin dengan OOCnya.

"Ck! Baka teme!" aku semakin kesal dengannya. Tanpa kusadari, terjadi perubahan di raut wajah Nee-chan dan Kyuu-nii.

"Hey, hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian! Kau, Sasuke… lebih baik kita keluar, tinggalkan mereka berdua," Aniki tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan ini. Huh, padahal aku belum selesai dengannya!

"…"

"Saku-nee… Saku-nee marah padaku ya?" aku bertanya padanya dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala pink-nya. "lalu…" aku terdiam tak melanjutkan kata-kata, bukannya kehabisan kata-kata, tetapi pemandangan yang kulihatlah penyebab berhentinya ucapanku. Rambut Saku-nee semakin tipis, tampak banyak helaian-helaian pink di bantalnya.

"Saku-nee… rambutmu…"

"Ah! Aku tidak apa-apa, Naru. Kata dokter, hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang," Saku-nee berusaha menghilangkan wajah cemasku.

"Eum… apa benar tidak apa-apa?" aku bertanya ragu-ragu. Aku yakin, pasti semua ini disebabkan oleh penyakit itu. Hhhh… aku tidak tega melihat Nee-chan, baru 15 tahun sudah harus kehilangan rambutnya.

"Sungguh… Hey, sebenarnya aku operasi apaan sih?" deg! Pertanyaan Nee-chan yang satu ini sempat membuatku kalang kabut.

"Eum… itu… Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," aku menundukan wajah tak berani menatapnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Taman, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Mungkin, sejak pertama kali melihat taman rumah sakit ini, aku jadi keterusan mendatangi tempat ini. Bersama Sasuke. Tunggu! Bukannya aku senang bersamanya! Tapi, dia yang terus mengikutiku sampai sini, bertanya banyak hal, dan selalu menghinaku, jadi… Jangan salahkan aku jika aku selalu bersamanya.<p>

"Jadi, siang ini Sakura sudah boleh pulang?"

"Ya, tapi… rambut Saku-nee… rontok…" aku diam tak bisa merangkai kata-kata lagi.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seseorang, eh! Dua orang yang mengawasi kami berdua. Tampak jelas raut wajah tak suka mereka. Saku-nee dan… Kyuu-nii. Dan, kami tidak sadar akan semua itu. Padahal percakapan kami hanya percakapan biasa dan hanya membahas topik yang umum. Tapi, Saku-nee sepertinya salah mengartikan semuanya. Entah kejadian apa lagi yang harus kuterima nanti.

**TBC or END**

* * *

><p>Naka bingung nih nentuin endingnya. Dipilih ya, mau <strong>sad ending<strong> atau **happy ending**? Atau **ancured ending**? Jawabannya amat sangat dibutuhkan untuk keupdate-an cerita. Kalo ancur ending, jangan salahkan Naka ya. Kalo kalian gak review, endingnya bakal amat sangat mengerikan =,= *serius* bisa-bisa aku diflame gara-gar

Naka tunggu jawabannya di kotak review, Jaaaa~

_**Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Maafkan Naka yang selalu lama update. Naka kan masih 13 tahun, jadi masih suka ngulur-ngulur waktu. Kalo udah buka laptop, bawaanya mau internetan aja *plak*. Makasih masih terus nunggu update-nya cerita ini. Maaf jika semuanya kecewa sama chap ini, soalnya Naka kehabisan ide.

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**nanao yumi**: Makasih reviewnya. Kalo Naru dibuat meninggal sekarang, gak seru donk. Biarin sampe Naru amat kesiksa *plak* biar ceritanya ngena. *aku sadis amat sih*

**momoko**: Terimakasih atas review dan sarannya. Naka udah dapet ide, untuk Kushi-nya emang bakalan Naka buat gila :p ntar juga bakalan ada adegan kisu sasunaru, tapi kisunya masih dalam batas normal kok *?* sebenernya tamatnya di chap 5 ke atas, tapi.. harus segera ditentuin karena mulai chap 4 ke atas bakalan berpengaruh sama ending. Jaaa~

**uchiha cucHan clyne**: Makasih, udah review. Haha*ketawa datar, ikut baca ulang* Naka di sini sadis amat yak? Naka udah putusin endingnya *nari-nari gaje* Naru gak mati? Tapi kayaknya nanti ada adegan di mana Naru mati, tuh *plak* TAPI, jangan pergi dulu! Ntar nyesel gak baca endingnya, lagi. Endingnya Happy kok.

**monkey D eimi**: Makasih datang untuk review lagi. Untuk ending nanti… agak mengerikan Naka buat *plak* di sini ada adegan Naru mati, kok. Tapi… endingnya gk sad. Maaf yak?

**Kanon1010**: Makasih udah review lagi. Kurang panjang? Aduh-_- Naka kayaknya gak sanggup bayangin harus berkutat lama di depan laptop + mencetin tombol-tombol huruf *halah, biasanya juga ngenet mulu* end nya di chap 5 ke atas, kok. Cuma, chap 4 ke atas akan mempengaruhi endingnya.

**Akai no Tsubasa**: Terimakasih banyak atas review +s aran senpai. Gomen, Naka masih 13 tahun sih. Naka seneng banget senpai ngereview *plak* tau gak, scane incest itu Naka ambil karena terinspirasi dari fic senpai yang 'White Ring' ya, biarpun bacanya telat, tapi udah Naka fav, kok *lho?* lanjutin donk ficnya. datang lagi~ *malah curcol*

**Meiyo Fujo**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Ok, ntar endingnya udah Naka tentuin. Ini Naka usahain update cepet.

**Haru -QiRin**: Terimakasih banyak udah direview. Tolong jangan panggil aku senpai. Panggil naka aja yak? Baru juga sebulan di FFn =.= Ada versi koreanya juga ya?*plak* Naka Cuma tau versi Amerika yg originalnya doank sih. Naka usahain update cepet deh.

**Devil Brain**: Makasih dateng lagi untuk review*?* Endingnya masih di chap 5 ke atas kok, Cuma chap 4 ke atas bakalan berpengaruh bagi ending. Ntar Naka buat sad tapi happy ending, deh *kayaknya* Sasufemnarukyuu? Threesome? Gak kepikiran buat gitu -_-

**Yamada dita-chan**: Makasih permintaan Naka dipenuhi*plak*ok, Naka udah nyiapin endingnya. Eh dita*ikut nyolek dita* masa' sih berdebar-debar?*plak*Kukira dita marah karena dengan gajenya aku ngabarin update -_-. Kyuu… mati gak ya? Liat aja nanti.

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe**: Makasih review lagi. Ntar Naka buat sappy ending deh*?* yok, Naka bantu motongin hewannya*?* ini, Naka update pir, eh petir.

**kitsuneNK**: Makasih atas janji dan reviewnya*?*. eum… kita liat dulu, Saku nyesel apa gak. Gomen kalo alurnya mudah ditebak, ntar Naka usahain deh. Manjangin cerita aja gak sanggup, apalagi bikin penasaran*plak*

**Miyako shirayuki Phantomhive**: Terimakasih banyak senpai udah review. Mimpi apa sih Naka semalem? Sampe author-author favorit Naka pada review*plak* Jadi makin semangat nih buat lanjut*malah curcol* ok, mohon bantuannya.

**Hara fujinawa**: Makasih reviewnya. Kok lupa sih? *pundung* Jangan telat lagi *deathglare akut* Baca lagi yaw?

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Apakah ini udah cepet updatenya? Naka harap sih, iya. Tetap dukung Naka selalu ya?*plak*

**Min To NaruHikarii**: Makasih reviewnya. Salam kenal juga. Kan Naka terinspirasi -_- jadi maklumin ya kalo ceritanya HAMPIR sama.

* * *

><p>Yosh, mulai!<p>

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration by: MY SISTER'S KEEPER

Story by: shiho Nakahara

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

SasuSaku

MinaKushi

KyuuNaru

Warning: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa TYPO BERTEBARAN, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru atau/dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Neechan<strong>

Akhirnya, setelah mendekam di rumah sakit selama 5 hari, kami diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah juga. Ada yang berbeda dengan Saku-nee, ia jadi lebih dingin. Aku tak tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas ia tak seperti biasanya.

"Kaa-san, sepertinya hidupku memang tak akan lama lagi…" terdengar suara Nee-chan membuka percakapan di ruang keluarga saat ini.

"Kau bicara apa, sayang? Bukankah kata dokter kau mengalami kemajuan?" kemajuan? Ah, Kaa-san memang seperti itu. Selalu berusaha membuat Nee-chan tenang dengan membesarkan hatinya. Padahal, jelassekali akhir-akhir ini kodisi Nee-chan dinyatakan semakin memburuk. Bulan ini saja, kami harus berkali-kali ke rumah sakit untuk menemaninya cuci darah.

"Ya, tapi rambutku mulai rontok! Itu dampak dari penyakitku kan? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai botak tak ada rambut? Apa Sasuke masih mau bersamaku?" Nee-chan mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya. Entah mengapa, Kyuu-nii yang juga ada di sana langsung pergi sambil merolling matanya saat mendengar suara Nee-chan.

"Oh, Sasuke sangat menyayangimu, tidak mungkin ia akan meninggalkanmu. Kaa-san yakin, kulit kepalamu hanya tidak kuat menahan rambutmu yang indah itu. Bagaimana kalau kita potong rambutmu? Pasti rambut cantikmu tak akan rontok lagi," ucap Kaa-san sembari memeluk Nee-chan yang mulai menahan isak tangisnya.

Aku hanya menatap sendu mereka. Di satu sisi, aku sangat kasihan pada Nee-chan. Tapi, di sisi lain aku iri padanya, aku juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, bukan hanya Kyuu-nii. Tou-san juga menyayangi Nee-chan, buktinya, sekarang ia juga memeluk Nee-chan. Hanya aku yang tak dianggap di keluarga ini. Merasa hanya menggangu, aku pun meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu menuju kamar pribadi milikku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di kamar, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Entah mengapa aku menangis, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Namun hasilnya nihil. Aku memang benar-benar anak yang cengeng. Aku tidak marah pada Nee-chan, aku hanya iri padanya yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san.<p>

Ah, sudahlah! Toh, Nee-chan juga bahagia dengan semua ini. Aku kasihan dengannya, padahal rambutnya sangat cantik hampir mirip dengan rambut Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii. Sedangkan aku menyerupai Tou-san. Hah, sudah kuputuskan! Bagaimana kalau aku melukis wajah Sasuke untuk Nee-chan?

Hah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan ayam Uchiha itu? Sejak kapan sih aku jadi memikirkannya terus? Hhh… Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama mereka jadian ya? Hey! Kau memikirkan apa, Naru? Ah! Kau benar-benar gila!

Tanpa sadar, aku memejamkan shappireku dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>16.30:<strong>

Seperti biasa, setiap sore aku pergi ke halaman belakang. Menyirami bunga kesayanganku, Matahari. Ah iya, entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku juga jadi menyukai bunga Edelweis, ya… Walaupun hanya akan ada saat musim dingin*bener kan?*

Suara gemericik air yang mengalir hingga jatuh ke tanah ditambah dengan indahnya langit yang mulai berubah warna. Kupu-kupu berbagai warna menambah kedamaian taman. Kaa-san sekarang sedang memotong rambut Saku-nee.

"Hey, kau sedang apa?" suara yang sombong dan menyebalkan ini lagi… Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi. Hah, sejak bertemu dengan Teme itu, aku jadi seperti ini. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukan suara itu.

"Kau tuli ya, Dobe?" hah, dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dengan segera aku mendapatkan wajah datar dengan rambut ayamnya.

"K-kau? Kenapa ada di rumahku?" aku bertanya dengan mata yang membulat dan setengah tergagap. Astaga, wajahku mulai memanas sekarang.

"Sakura yang memintaku ke sini. Sekarang, dia malah sibuk memotong rambutnya dan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya."

"Oh, Saku nee… Eng… Teme, sebenarnya, sejak kapan sih kau jadian dengan Nee-chan?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"… 2 hari sebelum kita bertemu. Ya, sebenarnya..." Sasuke diam tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku menatapnya heran beberapa detik.

"Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kau menyukai Bunga Matahari?" ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang. Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk tak menanyainya lagi.

Walau awal-awal percakapan kami sempat membuatku kesal karena perkataan sadisnya, lama-kelamaan aku mulai betah dan merasa nyaman untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Dia memang calon aniki yang baik. Sesekali aku aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, yang membuat wajahnya lebih errrr- tampan?

**End Naru's Pov, start for Sasu's pov:**

Usia kami terbilang cukup jauh, 13 dan 16 tahun. Tapi, saat aku berbicara padanya, aku seperti berbicara dengan orang yang sudah mengenalku lebih lama. Aku lebih terbuka saat bersamanya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Uchiha? Berbeda dengan Sakura, mata shappire-nya, rambut pirang terangnya, senyum cerianya, dan ketabahan hatinya… semua hal itu membuatku tertarik padanya. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti.

Aku rasa, aku mulai tertarik padanya. Kalau boleh jujur, sifat Naru yang terlihat dewasa, ceria, tegar, dan mandiri sangat menarik perhatianku ketimbang Sakura yang manja dan egois. Yah, sakura lah yang memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Entah mengapa, aku menerimanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menuntunku untuk menerimanya dan mengetahui tentang keluarganya lebih lanjut. Sesuatu yang menuntunku untuk bertemu… Naruto.

.

.

.

**Back to Naru's Pov:**

Hari sudah sangat sore sekarang. Mentari mulai menampilkan tetes-tetes keemasannya, sang bulan mulai terlihat lengkungan senyumnya. Saat yang menandakan berakhirnya percakapan kami sore ini.

"Hey, hari sudah sangat sore. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumahmu?" aku menyela pembicaraannya, membuat ia terdiam sebentar dan berkata, "Jadi, kau bermaksud mengusirku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah, Sasuke."

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda tentang tadi. Aku pulang dulu," aku menganggukan kepala singkat, lalu ia berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di halaman belakang.

Ah! Aku baru sadar! Sejak siang tadi, aku belum melihat Kyuu-nii. Pergi ke mana dia? Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu menuju halaman belakang

XOXOXO

Baru saja aku akan mencarinya, Kyuu-nii sudah berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kesal saat berpapasan denganku.

"Kyuu-nii… Kyuu-nii dari mana saja?" aku bertanya sambil menarik kunci yang masih ada di lubang pintu.

"…" bukannya mendapat jawaban, dia hanya membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkanku. Ugh! Akhir-akhir ini Kyuu-nii sangat aneh! Hhh… sudahlah.

Aku pun pergi ke kamar Nee-chan.

.

.

"Waw, Nee-chan… kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut sebahu itu," pujiku tulus. Saat ini, semua keluargaku sedang berkumpul di kamar Nee-chan., termasuk Kyuu-nii.

"Terimakasih, Naru," Nee-chan tersenyum senang. Yah, sebenarnya Nee-chan memang terlihat cantik. Hanya saja… rambutnya sekarang benar-benar tipis. Aku tidak yakin helaian-helaian pink itu akan terus bertahan di sana.

"Naru, ada yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan padamu," Kaa-san menarik tanganku keluar kamar Saku-nee. Aku yang bingung pun hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik.

XOXOXO

* * *

><p>"Naru, apa benar akhir-akhir ini kau mulai dekat dengan Sasuke?" Kaa-san bertanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Dekat? Aku rasa tidak, kami hanya sering bercakap-cakap dan saling mengejek, itu saja. Apa itu disebut dekat?<p>

"Tidak juga, memangnya kenapa, Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san memohon dengan amat sangat agar kau menjaga jarak dengannya. Kau tahu kan, dia pacar Nee-chan mu? Apa kau tidak sayang pada Nee-chan mu?"

"Aku… sangat menyayangi Saku-nee. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" aku masih tidak mengerti ucapan Kaa-san.

"Hhh… Sebenarnya, tadi Sakura bilang bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka melihatmu terus bersama Sasuke. Bahkan, tadi Sasuke datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu,"

"Bertemu denganku? Bukankah Nee-chan yang memintanya datang ke sini?" aku semakin tak mengerti sekarang.

"Sasuke bilang begitu? Hah, sudahlah! Pesan Kaa-san, jauhi Sasuke," Kaa-san pun berlalu dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Nee-chan.

Aku terdiam menatap pintu kayu berlapis cat soft pink itu. Kamar Nee-chan. Menjauhi Sasuke? Nee-chan cemburu? Sebenarnya apa arti dari semua ini? Kaa-san menyuruhku menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke? Padahal, ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang memerhatikanku. Di saat ada orang yang peduli padaku, pasti akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Hah, sudahlah. Toh, semua ini Demi Nee-chan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua hari sudah berlalu…<strong>

Aku memandang hasil lukisanku untuk Nee-chan. Wajah pemuda berkulit pucat dengan kedua bola mata onyx-nya, serta senyum datar di wajahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sayang jika lukisan ini kuberikan kepada Nee-chan. Akh! Aku terlalu egois! Tapi… Apa aku harus memberikannya?

Aku pun kembali menyimpan lukisan itu ke dalam lemari tempat kanvas dan alat lukis lainnya berkumpul.

Tiba-tiba…

Handphoneku bergetar, tanda ada SMS masuk. Dengan segera, aku membuka, dan membaca pesan tersebut.

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Hey, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah dua hari kita tidak bertemu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi sejenak. Nomor siapa ini? Dengan segera, jemariku mengetikan kalimat 'siapa ini?' di tombol keypad, lalu menekan enter pada smartphone milikku.

Tak sampai satu menit, handphone ku kembali bergetar.

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke. Jawab pertanyaanku, Dobe!

Deg! Mataku membulat tersentak kaget. Dari mana ayam itu tahu nomorku? Ah, ya! Saat operasi itu, handphone-ku kan aku titipkan pada Kyuu-nii. Dan, Kyuu-nii meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurku. Dasar pencuri!

Baru saja aku akan membalas SMS-nya, tiba-tiba aku teringat pesan Kaa-san. Jauhi Sasuke. Akhirnya, aku hanya menyimpan nomornya di contact-ku dan mengabaikan SMS-nya. Setelah menaruh handphone di tempat semula, aku pun meninggalkan kamaku yang bernuansa orange dan biru itu, menuju kamar Nee-chan.

.

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat hal yang terjadi pada Nee-chan. Kulihat emeraldnya mengeluarkan airmata dan wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Ia sekarang sedang berada di atas kasur empuknya. Hal lain yang membuatku tak kalah terkejut. Mataku terpaku pada kepalanya. Rambutnya, rontok tak bersisa. Pantas saja ia mengurung dirinya selama dua hari ini. Helaian pink berserakan di mana-mana.

"… Nee-chan…" aku bergerak mendekat kearahnya. Dapat kulihat raut terkejutnya melihat kedatanganku. Mungkin ia tak sadar saat aku masuk ke kamarnya.

"j-jangan mendekat! Kubilng jangan mendekat!" bentaknya kepadaku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa yang kulihat ini nyata? Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padanya? Aku terus berjalan mendekat kearahnya, tanpa sadar airmataku sudah jatuh dari kedua bola mata shappire-ku.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat, Baka!" Saku-nee berteriak histeris, membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya. Menumpahkan airmataku di bahunya dengan mulut yang terus mengucapkan kata 'Saku-nee' seperti mantra yang bisa menumbuhkan rambut cantiknya kembali.

"… Pergi… Jangan ganggu aku! Aku muak melihatmu," satu kalimat itu membuatku tersentak. Saku-nee… Sesakit itukah dirimu?

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, ia malah menjambak rambutku dan mendorongku dengan sangat kuat hingga aku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Perlakuannya tersebut, dengan sukses membuatku terkejut. Nee-chan…

"Saku-nee…"

"Diaaaam! Pergi sekaraaaaang! Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu bersamanya? Kau senang kan melihatku begini? Pergi!" bentak Nee-chan kearahku.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Nee-chan membentakku? Aku berbuat hal yang salah di hadapannya? Astagaaa… Maafkan aku Nee-chan.

Aku mencoba berdiri, tak lama kemudian Kaa-san datang ke kamar Nee-chan. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Dengan segera ia memeluk Saku-nee dengan erat. Berbeda dengan perlakuan Nee-chan tadi terhadapku, ia malah memeluk Kaa-san tak kalah erat.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua, Naru," Kaa-san berkata kepadaku. Dengan segera aku menuruti perkataannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku merenung dalam diam di kamar. Rambut Nee-chan… Ingin aku menolongnya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolongnya. Jika aku menjadi Nee-chan, mungkin aku juga akan menangis sepertinya.<p>

Aku membayangkan kehilangan rambut pirangku…

Oh, tidak! Jangan… Rambut ini, rambut yang sangat aku sayangi. Rambut yang membuatku mirip dengan Tou-san, rambut yang membuatku terlihat seperti seorang Namikaze. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal aku tidak kehilangan rambut ini. Aku lebih memilih menyumbangkan ginjal atau apapun daripada rambutku. Entah, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat menyayangi rambut ini.

XOXOXO

"Apa? Kenapa harus Naru?" Ucapan Kaa-san benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

"Sakura yang memintanya padamu! Kaa-san mohon, Naru" kalimat itu membuatku terkejut. Saku-nee memintaku memplontoskan rambutku? Lelucon apa lagi ini?

"Kaa-san! Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Nee-chan, asalkan jangan rambut ini!" sekarang aku menjadi sama histerisnya dengan Saku-nee.

Aku memohon kepada Kaa-san yang sekarang sedang membawa gunting. Aku sangat takut! Tolonglah aku Kami-sama! Jangan rambutku!

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?" aku terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. Aku membentak Kaa-san? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Sungguh.

Tiba-tiba, sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku datang mendekap tubuhku.

"Kaa-san tidak bisa seperti ini! Mana jiwa ke-ibuanmu? Bukan hanya Sakura, Naru juga anakmu! Anak yang pernah kau kandung di rahimmu!" sosok itu menatap tajam kearah Kaa-san. Suaranya tegas membuat Kaa-san tertegun.

Kyuu-nii?

**TBC or END?**

* * *

><p>Yey! Selesai juga chap ini -_- direview ya? Naka tau ceritanya tambah gaje, apalagi scane Kushi mau gunting rambut Naru =,=<p>

Mohon komennya untuk kelanjutan cerita.

_**Gomawo, shiho Nakahara**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Yey! Review-nya 69! Kayak yin yang -_- angka keren tuh*plak* Lebaran makin deket nih! Naka ngebut ngetiknya jadi. Janjinya tamat sebelum lebaran kan? Lebaran Idul Adha boleh gak?*plak* yaudah…

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**NanaMithrEe**: Terimakasih udah mereview cerita gaje ini. Makasih dukungannya, Naka bakalan tambah semangat deh.

**meiyo fujo**: Terimakasih sudah dateng untuk mereview. Kyuu memang kakak KANDUNGNYA Naru, kok. Kushina lebih milih Saku. Kan, awalnya Kushi emang udah sayang banget ma Saku, saking sayangnya, pas tau Saku sakit, dia rela hamil lagi dan keluarlah Naru. Rambut Naruto hilang gak ya? Kayaknya gak deh.

**Monkey D. Eimi**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Endingnya mengesankan kok. Kayaknya sih*plak* Ok, Naka bakalan semangat dan lanjutin cerita ini.

**Kumiko**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Nih…*nyodorin ember sama tisu segepok* Naka udah tanggung jawab, nih*dihajar*Ntar ada waktunya Naru gak menderita lagi, kok*ketawa nista*

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive**: Terimakasih senpai kembali mereview. Naru bakalan dikayak gituin terus sampe… liat aja nanti, deh. Iya, Naka kouhai-nya senpai*?* makanya Naka mohon bimbingannya. Nama FB Naka? Ada di Bio Naka tuh*nunjukin profil*Kalo gak salah, Naka juga udah add senpai, kok.

**Momoko**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Siapa dulu dong… pacar Naka *ditempeleng Kyuubi* Kyuu-koi emang keren kok*plak* Naru bakalan mati dan bakalan idup di ending nanti*?* gimana caranya? Liat endingnya nanti.

**Hikaru**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah di update. Udah bisa dibilang kilat belum =.=?

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. 'Saku jadi tuyul' *sweetdrop* SKUT tuh apaan sih? Singkatan ya? Kayaknya tau deh, tapi lupa*plak* Kanker otak bukan? Dulu, waktu Naka masih kecil *emang sekarang udah besar?* pernah nonton cerita yang mirip ini, tapi tentang ibu yang buang anaknya. Cerita itu bukan ya?

**rizna rizeyra harazuky**: Makasih udah review x). Dari namanya, kayaknya Naka kenal deh sama nih anak*plak, gak sopan*ntar aku buat sad tapi happy ending deh*?* baca lagi ya?*ngarep*

**Deinada**: Makasih reviewnya. Aku juga tau deh kayaknya sama yang satu ini. Eh, elu! Elu kan…*disumpel kaos kaki Shindong* Sasu gak ninggalin Saku ah! Sasu kan Cuma deket ama Naru*sama aja, bego-hus! Gak sopan-*

**PrincessChicken**: Makasih reviewnya. Yang jahat Kaa-san nya aja, kok. Makasih pujiannya. Apa ini sudah bisa dibilang update kilat?

**Eve Lunatique**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Wah, dari pen name-nya, senpai suka Luna Lovegood ya?*plak* Naka juga suka, tapi lebih suka Ginny sih *dasar gak nyambung* ok, ini udah diupdate.

**amor namikaze**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Perjalanan Naru kayaknya masih panjang. Dibaca aja deh. Ini udah Naka update, kok

**kitsuneNK**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Plontos itu artinya botak -_- Kasian kan Naru?*plak* saya juga benci sama Sakura*ditabok* heh? Emang Naka buat apaan senpai bisa jadi penasaran?*wajah bingung* Tali pusarnya dipake buat diambil sel darah merahnya. Kan Sakura butuh banget waktu itu buat cuci darah. Astajimmm! Kan udah Naka warning di summary kalo Naru-nya cewek -_- Senpai masih minat baca kan, tapi? Walau Naru cewek?*plak*

**HimeZha Aruzaki**: Terimakasih banyak reviewnya. Makasih atas pujiannya. Ini Naka update lagi, selamat membaca

**Naru3**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya, senpai. Terimakasih atas pujiannya*bungkuk-bungkuk gaje* Ok deh, chap ini Naka akan berusaha ngurangin typo. Apa ini udah cepet update-nya?

**Hara fujinawa**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Apa loe ketawa-ketawa gaje*plak* Itu kan ideku, tau! Ini aku update.

**Zoroutecchi**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kan genre-nya hurt sama angst, jangan salahkan Naka kalo Naru menderita mulu, salahin ini nih*nunjukin otak sendiri*

**Vivi-Kisaragi**: Terimakasih udah mereview chap ini. Ini udah bisa disebut apdet kilat belum?

**Devil Brain**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kayaknya Naru gak bakalan botak deh. 3some… ntar deh, Naka buat di fic laen. Tunggu aja.*kalo dapet ilham-?-*

**Uchiha cucHan Clyne**: Terimakasih mau baca fic abal Naka lagi. Marahin aja tuh Kushi, biar sadar*jduak* Iya… Naka masih junior di sini. Begitu umur cukup, langsung gabung ke ffn. Padahal udah dari tahun lalu taunya*curhat:on* Judulnya 'My Sister's Keeper' karya Jodie Piccolt

**Akai no Tsubasa**: Terimakasih banyak senpai datang mereview lagi*sungkem gaje* Yaaaah… jadi gak bakalan update ya fic-nya? Naka nungguin banget padahal. Ok, chap kali ini bakal Naka teliti lagi.

**Hara-namii**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Terimakasih juga atas pujiannya. Kyuu-nii bukannya gak diperhatiin. Tapi, dia emang gak mau diperhatiin. Minato sama Kushina juga sayang kok sama Kyuubi. Cuma, caranya berbeda dengan cara merhatiin Sakura.

**Maira Kanzaki**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kayaknya Naru gak bakalan botak deh. Tapi, Sasu gak bisa banyak bela Naru. Narunya aja cuek sama Sasu, secuek rambut pantat bebeknya Sasu*chidori*

**Yamada dita-chan**: Terimakasih banyak udah dateng untuk review lagi. Kirain lupa baca cerita ini. Sebenernya Sasu tuh terpaksa nerima Saku. Salahin Sasu tuh yg deket-deket Naru. Ini udah diusahakan update cepet. Semoga suka chap ini, babaaaay *lambai-lambai gaje*

**Vipris**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Makasih atas dukungannya. Ano… jangan panggil aku senpai, donk -_- gak enak dengarnya. Panggil Naka aja :)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Inspiration by: MY SISTER'S KEEPER

Story by: shiho Nakahara

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

SasuSaku

MinaKushi

KyuuNaru

Warning: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru atau/dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Neechan<strong>

"Kaa-san tidak bisa seperti ini! Mana jiwa ke-ibuanmu? Bukan hanya Sakura, Naru juga anakmu! Anak yang pernah kau kandung di rahimmu!" sosok itu menatap tajam kearah Kaa-san. Suaranya tegas membuat Kaa-san tertegun.

Kyuu-nii? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Bukankah dia masih marah padaku?

Kaa-san menatap Kyuu-nii dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil memejamkan mata, menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kedua bola mataku. Aku tidak menyangka masalahnya akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Kyuubi… Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Sakura? Dia hanya meminta Naru agar melakukan hal yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat mirip. Ia merasa hidupnya tidak adil. Dan.." belum sempat Kaa-san melanjutkan kalimatnya, bentakan Kyuu-nii kembali terdengar.

"Cukup Kaa-san! Kenapa harus selalu Sakura yang kau lihat? Kalian berdua egois! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggunting habis rambutmu? Kenapa kau selalu mengambil kebahagian Naru?" Kyuu-nii berteriak dan mata rubby-nya berkilat tajam, terlihat amarah meledak-ledak di sorot matanya.

Aku hanya terus diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kepalaku terasa pusing melihat kejadian ini. Aku tidak tahan terhadap bentakkan demi bentakkan yang dilontarkan Kyuu-nii kepada Kaa-san. Tak perlu waktu lama, aku mulai tidak bisa menahan bendungan airmata yang sejak tadi kutahan.

"Cukup! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian! Kyuu-nii benar, aku memang egois. Aku tahu, nasibku memang begini, jadi… Lupakan semua permintaan anehku tadi, Kaa-san. Maafkan aku, Naru," Tiba-tiba sosok wanita yang dulunya memiliki rambut pink keluar dari balik dinding ruang tengah dengan suara bergetar. Dengan segera, mata biruku yang sedari tadi mengamati lantai langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah emeraldnya. Saku-nee.

Tak jauh berbeda denganku, Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii juga membelalakkan mata mereka. Namun, detik berikutnya wajah Kyuu-nii kembali datar. Kaa-san tertegun mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Saku-nee barusan.

"Tapi Sakura… K-" belum selesai Kaa-san melanjutkan kata-katanya, Saku-nee sudah memeluk Kaa-san terlebih dahulu. Tampak sekilas aku melihat senyum getir di bibir Saku-nee. Mau tak mau, airmataku kembali jatuh dengan mulusnya. Saku-nee benar-benar tabah.

"Naru… Baiklah, Kaa-san tahu, Kaa-san memang bersalah. Kaa-san bukan Ibu yang baik, maafkanlah Kaa-san," sederet kata-kata itu cukup membuat hatiku hangat, aku merasa meleleh sekarang. Kata-kata yang selama ini aku tunggu, akhirnya diucapkan Kaa-san juga. Aku langsung memeluk Kaa-san bersama Nee-chan. Terlihat jelas violet miliknya meneteskan airmata. Kyuu-nii terdiam. Namun, tak lama kemuadian ia tersenyum lembut dan ikut bergabung dalam acara galau bersama itu.

.

.

.

Suasana setelah insiden hari itu kembali tenang. Aku sudah melupakan semua kejadian pahit tadi. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, aku sekarang sudah bisa kembali bercanda dengan Nee-chan,

"Naru memang tidak bisa memotong rambut Naru atau menumbuhkan kembali rambut Nee-chan. Tapi… Naru bisa membantu Saku-nee agar Saku-nee tetap terlihat cantik walaupun tanpa rambut," aku tersenyum menatap kedua emeraldnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku.

"Hah… Kau bercanda, Naru? Memakai wig palsu? Itu hanya membuatku gatal. Kau tahu kan, aku alergi terhadap benda-benda sejenis itu," Saku-nee mengingatkanku tentang alerginya.

"Bukaaaan! Ada! Dijamin Saku-nee bakal terlihat keren dan akan menyukainya.," aku pun mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menata kepalanya. Sedangkan Saku-nee hanya melongok melihat kesibukanku.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>"Tadaaaaa~ bagaimana, Nee-chan terlihat keren kan, Kyuu-nii?" aku tersenyum memperlihatkan hasil kerjaku kepada Kyuu-nii yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu juga. Ia hanya menatap datar Saku-nee dan mengangguk kecil ke arahku.<p>

Ok, bisa kalian lihat sekarang. Seorang gadis dengan kepala ditutupi kain seperti gipsy atau peramal-peramal yang ada di tv. Motif kain dengan warna soft pink itu, terlihat cocok dengan Nee-chan. Nee-chan jadi semakin cantik dengan 'rambut' barunya. Lebih cantik dari yang dulu.

"K-kau… Dapat ide dari mana membuat hal seperti ini?" Nee-chan menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar dengan tatapan 'aku tidak percaya' sekaligus heran. Aku yang ditanya hanya tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Sebenarnya, aku mendapat ide itu saat aku melihat internet semalam. Artikel tentang kehidupan para gipsy.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman hiburan di dekat perbatasan kota? Kan sekarang masih liburan musim panas," tiba-tiba keluar ide itu dari pikiranku. Pasti menyenangkan pergi bersama Nee-chan dan Kyuu-nii ke taman itu. Terakhir kali kami pergi ke tempat hiburan saat usiaku masih 10 tahun. Sudah lama sekali.

"Ide bagus, Naru! Baiklah, besok pagi kita ke sana," Saku-nee sumringah menatapku. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke Kyuu-nii. Dia membalas senyumku dan mengangguk sekilas. Yey! Berarti, kami bertiga akan pergi besok. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar pribadiku, aku langsung menuju meja belajar dan memulai kegiatanku. Mengerjakan PR liburan musim panas. Baru saja aku akan membuka Buku Matematikaku, bunyi handphone milikku terdengar. Pertanda SMS masuk. Aku menghela napas sejenak, lalu beranjak dari kursi menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Di mana aku meletakkan handphoneku.

Saat akan membuka pesan, wajahku langsung sweetdrop melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar itu. '11 panggilan tak terjawab' dan '20 pesan masuk' setelah aku kuteliti, semua pesan itu dari pengirim yang sama, Sasuke. Isinya terlihat klasik, semuanya tentang 'kenapa kau tak membalas?' 'apa kau masih hidup?' 'hey! Dobe' ya, hanya itu saja.

Namun, mataku terkejut melihat satu pesan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pesan yang terlihat mencolok. Pesan dari Gaara.

From: **Sabaku no Gaara**

Hey, Naru. Bilang pada Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato bahwa besok aku dan Tema-nee akan ke Konoha. Kami pergi ke sana dengan menggunakan mobil, jadi tak usah menjemput kami di bandara. Sampai bertemu di sana. Gaara.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat pesan itu. Sepupuku, Gaara akan datang ke Konoha besok. Sudah lama sekali aku tak berjumpa dengannya. Setelah menaruh gadget-ku pada tempatnya, aku kembali melajutkan belajarku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Taman Hiburan konoha:<strong>

Ugh! Kupikir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Namun, ternyata aku salah. Hari ini hari yang paling menyebalkan! Bayangkan saja, rencana yang sudah kususun dengan matang, malah jadi berantakkan gara-gara ayam sialan itu! Ya, sebenernya, aku ingin bersenang-senang bersama Nee-chan dan Aniki. Tapi, dengan mudahnya Saku-ne mengajak Sasuke ikut ke sini.

Bukannya membenci Sasuke, hanya saja… Aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san kan, untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Bagaimana mau jauh, sekarang saja ia sudah bertanya macam-macam dan mengejek-ngejekku. Kalian tahu kan, kalau aku paling tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas ejekan ayam itu?

"Hey, Dobe! Kenapa semua pesan dan panggilanku tak kau jawab semalam?"

"Hey, kau tidak tuli kan?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Woi! Jawab aku, Baka!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di telingaku.

Yak, bisa kalian hitung sekarang ada berapa perempatan di kepalaku. Aku sudah siap meledak sekarang. Untung saja dia pacar Saku-nee. Kalau tidak… Kubunuh dia!

Sepanjang hari itu, aku terus menghiraukan panggilan, ocehan dan ejekan ayam sialan itu. Berat rasanya untuk tidak membalas perkataannya. Tanpa aku dan Sasuke sadari, raut wajah Nee-chan dan Kyuu-nii berubah. Nee-chan terlihat tidak senang dengan kedekatan antara Sasuke denganku. Tunggu… Yang mendekatinya bukan aku! Tapi dia! Jangan salah paham, Nee-chan.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam lebih kami mengelilingi taman itu, sudah lebih dari 10 wahana ekstrim kami coba. Aku mulai merasa lelah sekarang.

"Hey, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tiba-tiba suara Saku-nee terdengar.

"Ayo! Aku juga sudah lelah menaiki wahana dan berjalan," aku menambahkan. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan pergi ke salah satu kedai di dekat sini. Sayang sekali, tak ada ramen di kedai ini. Dengan berat hati, aku akhirnya memesan sushi dan segelas Milkshake vanilla.

Sesudah mengisi perut kami yang kosong, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Nee-chan mengajak kami ke wahana lain. Komedi putar. Masuklah kami ke dalam salah satu tempat duduk di sana. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuu-nii dan berhadapan dengan… Sasuke =,=

Di atas sini sungguh membosankan. Pemandangannya sangat klasik. Ya, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu membuat kami terkejut. Suara ledakan hebat di atas langit terdengar. Tepat saat kami berada di urutan teratas. Ledakan itu diiringi warna-warni yang berpencar ke segala arah. Kembang api.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat warna-warninya. "Indah ya, Naru?" Kyuu-nii berkata sambil merangkulku. Saku-nee menyadarkan kepalanya yang terbalut kain soft pink itu di pundak Sasuke. Menikmati pemandangan langkah ini. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah tangan pucat dan dingin menyentuh tanganku. Awalnya aku terkejut dan ingin melepaskan tangannya. Tangan Sasuke. Namun, hal itu tak jadi aku lakukan. Entah perasaan apa ini. Yang jelas, aku merasa nyaman. Aku menatapnya, dan dibalas oleh onyx miliknya. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku, aku yang bingung hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali melihat warna-warni kembang , hari ini bukan hari yang terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuu's Pov:<strong>

Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ya, kami baru saja tiba di rumah. Kaa-san sudah menunggu dengan cemas di dalam rumah. Kulihat sekilas wajah bahagia Naruto dan Sakura. Namun, ada yang ganjil pada Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa dia lelah sekali?

"Kalian dari mana saja? Ini sudah malam! Sakura, cepat minum obatmu," Suara cemas Tou-san terdengar. Kaa-san yang berada di sebelah Tou-san pun langsung meemapah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tubuh adik keduaku itu limbung. Dia pingsan!

**Back to Naru's Pov:**

Saku-nee pingsan! Astagaaa! Shappire-ku langsung membulat melihatnya. Kaa-san menjerit tertahan, Tou-san langsung memapahnya ke kamar. Setelah Saku-nee di bawa Tou-san, Kaa-san langsung berpaling ke arahku. Wajahnya merah, antara marah dan syok bercampur menjadi satu.

"Naru! Kenapa kau mengajak kakakmu pulang selarut ini? Kau memperburuk keadaannya!" suara Kaa-san menggelegar hebat di penjuru ruangan. Reflek, aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Lihat sekarang! Dia sakit! Kau berpikir tidak sih? Kau tidak sayang dengan kakakmu?"

"Kaa-san! Yang salah aku, bukan Naru!" Kyuu-nii mencoba membelaku.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Kyuu! Kau juga, Kyuubi! Kau bukannya melarang, malah menyetujui ide gila itu!" Kaa-san ikut membentak Kyuu-nii.

"Na-Naru hanya ingin mem-"

'PLAAAKKK!'

Rasa nyeri langsung menjalar di pipi bagian kananku. Airmataku langsung menetes tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Shappire-ku menatap syok Kaa-san. Pikiranku langsung kacau sekarang. Kaa-san, menamparku? Hatiku sakit sekali sekarang. Aku benar-benar kecewa.

"Kaa-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuu-nii sekarang berteriak marah ke arah Kaa-san.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii. Wajah Kaa-san terlihat syok kala itu. Mungkin ia terkejut karena telah khilaf menamparku.

"Kaa-san! Kau gila? Naru hanya ingin melihat Sakura bahagia! Dan kau malah menamparnya!" Kyuu-nii berteriak marah ke arah Kaa-san dan langsung pergi menyusulku.

Kaa-san terdiam sesaat, lalu ia berkata lirih, "Maafkan Kaa-san Kyuu, Naru. Kaa-san terlalu menyayangi Sakura,"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku terus berlari tak tentu arah. Jalanan malam itu terlihat sepi. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahku. Pertanda hujan deras akan turun malam ini. Entah sudah berapa jauh aku meninggalkan rumah. Airmata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi tan-ku.<p>

Jadi, aku salah lagi, ya? Aku gagal lagi, ya? Aku gagal membahagiakan Saku-nee dan malah membuatnya semakin menderita. Kaa-san benar. Aku memang bodoh. Aku bahkan tak berpikir sampai sana bahwa hal ini akan memperparah keadaannya. Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar di pinggangku. Jangan-jangan, karena operasi ginjal itu? Airmataku semakin banyak menetes. Sakitnya di pinggangku luar biasa, namun masih kalah dengan sakitnya hatiku.

"Naru, berhenti!" suara Kyuu-nii jauh terdengar di belakangku. Aku semakin mempercepat laju lariku. Air hujan mulai menetes dengan deras. Seperti ikut bersedih menyaksikan kesedihan hatiku. Saat menyeberang jalan, aku tak melihat sebuah mobil bewarna merah melintas dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Entah mengapa, badanku terasa kaku, bukannya menghindar aku malah berhenti tepat di tengah jalan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, badanku langsung dihantam mobil merah itu.

"Kyaaaa!" dengan berakhirnya teriakan itu, kesadaranku langsung menghilang. Sempat aku rasakan darah mengalir dengan deras di kepalaku. Setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap.

"Naru!" Kyuu-nii berteriak kencang dan berlari menghampiriku.

Dalam mobil itu berisi dua orang. Wanita dan lelaki. Si lelaki berambut merah, dan wanita berambut pirang pucat. Kedua manusia itu terkejut melihat siapa yang dditabraknya dan keadaan korban.

"Naru?"

Ya, penabrakku adalah Gaara, sepupuku sendiri.

**TBC **or **END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Nyaaaaan! Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Tenaaang! **Belum tamat** kok ceritanya! Naka janji di chap 5 ke atas kan? Bukan chap 5 kan?

Atau… ceritanya cukup sampai sini? Dengan tertabraknya Naru? Gak mau kan? Oh ya, jangan lupa review untuk chap ini

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5 ini, untuk ulang tahun pacar Naka a.k.a Yesung :* <strong>(dilindes Clouds rame-rame)

**Happy Birthday Honey** *persi sok inggris*

**Saengil Chukkae Hamida ***persi Korea -maaf salah tulisan-*

**O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimasu** *persi jepang*

**Selamat hari lahir** *persi melayu*

Dan,

**Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Kim Jong Woon, sukses selalu!** *versi Indonesia*

_**Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Gomen… Naka telat update. Naka harus ngerjain THR yang menggunung dari guru -_- gak ada yang bantuin lagi. Inget, jangan marah karena chap ini… Naka rela-relain ngetik dengan badan pegel-pegel abis keliling Palembang sama keluarga besar Naka *gadaygnanya*

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**Meiyo Fujo**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Terimakasih juga mau nungguin chapter ini. Ini Naka udah berusaha keras kayak Lee kok*?* ok, ditunggu review selanjutnya. Semoga suka chap ini.

**Rose**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ntar ada waktunya Kushi menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Naru nanti kayaknya bakal koma deh -_- tapi liat aja nanti. Semoga ini udah bisa dibilang update kilat.

**Vipris**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Luka Naru kayaknya agak parah deh. Sasu jadian sama Saku karena kepaksa. Sasu kasian sama Saku… Eh, malah ketemu Naru. Ok, ini udah diusahakan apdate kilat.

**Momoko**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. HBnya banyak soalnya Naka tuh fans berat Yesung ,! Yesung kan pacar kedua Naka setelah Kyuubi*dibunuh masal* haha… iya, tragis banget si Naru. Naka ngerasa ini kayak sinetron -_-. Kalo masalah ending, si Naru bakal mati dan idup… ya, sejenis mati suri lah*?* Papa Mina ada kok. Pas adegan detik-detik Saku pingsan.

**Kanon1010**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Naru kayaknya bakal mati, deh. Ntar Kushi Naka buat nyesel kok. Chap ini, Naka buat Kushi bersimbah darah, eh airmata dulu.. Naka usahakan update cepet, deh.

**Namikaze Trisha**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naru gak apa-apa kok. Cuma kecelakaan doank*?*Wah, banyak yang request Kushi nyesel -_- ada saatnya kok. Bukan di chap ini tapi.

**NanaMithrEe**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Yah, jangan gak tega donk… Harus tega*ditempeleng* endingnya gak sedih kok, suer -_-V ok, Naka update nih.

**Devil eye's**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ga tau tuh si Kushi, gak adil!*plak*masalah si Gaara… abis, Naka bingung mau pake siapa untuk jadi tersangka*?*

**fujiwara eimi**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Kayaknya Naru koma-nya gak bakal lama, deh. 'kambing congek'? *ngakak guling-guling* Saku kayaknya selesai syuting di chap ini, deh…

**Naru3**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Jiah, senpai gak modal ah! Masa' pake lap meja! Liat Naka nih *pake kain pel* iya, nanti Naka coba cek lagi apakah masih ada kalimat ganjil. Ini fic hurt angst, bukan misteri, senpai*dilempar (ad)poconggg*

**Yuna Namikaze**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Kalo Kushi gak jahat, gak jadi fic angst donk… semoga ini udah bisa dibilang apdet asap. Asep kan lambat terbangnya, jadi bener donk ini lambat update-nya*plak*

**Yamada dita-chan**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Hah? Gak baik lho ngelambat-lambatin buka, ntar dosa*sok tau amat dah* sorry lama update…

**Uchiha cucHan clyne**: Terimakasih banyak atas review nya. *ngakak guling-guling pas liat Cu-san keselek pasir-dibunuh-* Gaara gak sengaja, kok. Kayaknya chap ini Sasu bakal bertindak.

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Oooh… Kalo Surat kecil untuk tuhan sih, Naka udah nonton. Malah, menurut Naka, cerita SKUT itu yang terinspirasi dari My Sister's Keeper. Cerita MSK*asal nyingkat* ini udah lama banget. Tapi beneran, Saku bukan plagiat*belain Saku* SKUT plagiat banget *menurut Naka* bedanya SKUT ayahnya yg gembar-gembor buat nyelamatin Gita, kalo di MSK ibunya.

**Minto Naruhikari**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Benarkah itu?*lebey* Naka seneng ada yang ngomong fic Naka apdet cepet*plak* Akhirnya… ada juga yang mengakui kemampuan apdet Naka*?*

**Akai no tsubasa**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari atas kritik dan saran dari senpai. Pengetahuan Naka jadi bertambah, deh. Naka akan usahain untuk ngurangin kesalahan Naka di chap ini.

**Miyako Shirayuki phantomphive**: Terimakasih banyak senpai sudah datang untuk mereview fic abal ini lagi. Kalo Kushi gak jahat, gak seru donk*plak* Melesak di dada? Maksudnya?*katrok: on* Terimakasih atas saran yang senpai berikan, semoga chap kali ini jedanya gak kebanyakan.

**Aoirhue Kazune**: Terimakasih banyak reviewnya. Naka juga agak gak tega pas ngetik scane Naru ditampar. Tapi, demi buat readers batal puasa, harus tega*dirajam rame-rame*

**Misyel**: Terimakasih atas review dari senpai. Gak organ tubuh lagi sih, abis Naka bingung mau buat Naru donorin apa lagi. Chap ini, Naka buat Naru koma dulu*plak*

**Hara Fujinawa**: Makasih atas reviewnya. Iya, bener kok yang ke 90. Ntar aku coba pasang gigi singa biar lebih gigit*plak* ok, ini udah aku update.

**kitsuneNK/KuroNK**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Saran dari senpai kayaknya bagus juga, tuh… tapi yang ntar Naka ubah lagi deh. Gimana cara Naka kasih tau senpai kalo udah update? Naka gak tau nama FB senpai, sih*gubrak*

**Haru-QiRin**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Biar deh, chap ini Naru gak kesiksa, kok. Sasu ngincer gak ya? Gimana, Sas, lo ngincer gak*nyolek Sasu, ditabok Saku* Kayaknya iya, deh. Liat aja nanti, deh.

**Devil Brain**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Eum… untuk ending, 50% kemungkinan mirip sama MSK, tapi… banyak scane yang Naka ubah. Naka gak mau dibilang plagiat, sih -_- Kushi, kayaknya belum bisa nerima Naru, deh. Gaara suka sama Naru? Kayaknya sukanya sebatas sepupu aja deh.

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Gak apa kok… Terserah readers mau review apa gak. Ntar Saku bakalan sadar kok. Liat aja.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Inspiration by: MY SISTER'S KEEPER

Story by: shiho Nakahara

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

SasuSaku

MinaKushi

KyuuNaru

Warning: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru atau/dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*** CHAP INI PALING GAJE!**

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Neechan<strong>

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Suasana di rumah sakit itu begitu sepi. Ketegangan menyelimuti. Berkali-kali Kyuubi menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Di sebelahnya, Gaara terlihat cemas. Terbersit rasa kecewa di dalam diri Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, niatnya ingin bertemu Naruto dan menjenguk Sakura, malah membuat masalah baru di kehidupan keluarga mereka. _Sea green-_nya sesekali teralih ke arah Kyuubi dan pintu ruangan di mana Naruto berada. Sedangkan Temari hanya bisa diam dan khawatir terhadap nyawa adik sepupunya itu.

"Kyuu, Gaara, Temari… bagaimana keadaan Naru? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" suara Minato yang baru tiba di koridor itu mengejutkan ketiga manusia yang sedari tadi diliputi kecemasan itu. Dua pasang _sea green_ dan sepasang _rubby_ itu langsung teralih ke arah _shappire_ milik Minato.

"Dia… kritis," ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Minato menghela napas sejenak, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Kyuubi, ikut bergabung dalam kesenduan malam itu.

**Gaara's Pov**:

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa aku menabrak sepupuku sendiri? Aku benar-benar orang paling bodoh di dunia. Tapi.. tunggu dulu, kenapa Naruto ada di jalanan saat malam-malam begini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

Aku pun mengalihkan mataku ke arah Kyuubi yang ada di sebelahku. Merasa diperhatikan, ia segera menoleh ke arahku. Terlihat di rautnya, ia bertanya 'ada apa?' Aku terdiam sesaat, ragu untuk bertanya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba, pintu dengan warna putih, warna khas rumah sakit itu bergerak terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan jubah putih miliknya.

**End Gaara's Pov**:

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?"

"Ya, saya Ayahnya. Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" Minato beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap cemas dokter itu.

"Kondisinya buruk , benturan itu melukai kepala bagian dalamnya, dan… kecelakaan itu berefek pada kedua kakinya. Sekarang, dia masih kritis, dimohon untuk tidak menemuinya dahulu," Dokter itu meninggalkan mereka dalam diam.

Minato kembali duduk sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Kaki? Apa Naru akan lumpuh?" ia bergumam, namun masih terdengar oleh kyuubi.

"Tidak! Naru tidak akan lumpuh! Dia akan sembuh dan hidup normal seperti sebelumnya!" ucap Kyuubi setengah berteriak, berusaha berpikir positif.

Sementara itu…

**Naru's Pov**:

Aku di mana sekarang? Kenapa semuanya menjadi putih? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku terus berputar dan berjalan, berusaha mencari tahu di mana aku berada. Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya muncul di hadapanku. Silau keemasannya membuatku reflek menutup mata.

Setelah kilauan itu menghilang, perlahan aku membuka kedua bola mataku. Terlihat sosok lelaki berambut merah dengan jubah putih disertai sayap keemasan tersenyum kepadaku. Bola mata _hazel-_nya menatap lurus _shappire_-ku. Aku yakin, ini sosok malaikat yang dulu sering Kyuu-nii ceritakan padaku.

"Aku sudah mati ya?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya ke arahnya. Kulihat ia tersenyum ke arahku dan meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"Ikutlah, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana surga itu padamu," ia berkata datar lalu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya. Aku ikut melayang bersamanya. Seperti inikah rasanya terbang? Tubuhku terasa ringan sekarang.

Perlahan-lahan, tampak dari kejauhan cahaya lain di atas kami. Apa itu yang dinamakan surga?

"Kau malaikat pencabut nyawa?" aku terus bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya diutus untuk menunjukkan bagaimana surga itu. Mungkin, sebentar lagi nyawamu akan dijemput rekanku." Hhh.. ternyata aku memang telah mati.

Akhirnya, kami sampai ke tempat yang di tuju. Mataku membelalak tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Tempat ini sangat… ah, lupakan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi Hari:<p>

**Kyuubi Pov**:

Mataku begitu sayu. Sudah semalaman aku tidak tidur, menunggu kabar Naru. Aku tak akan tidur sampai ia sadar. Hari sudah menjelang pagi, terlihat Tou-san, Gaara, dan Temari tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ah.. ayolah~ aku ingin bertemu degan Naru. Apa ia baik-baik saja dalam koma-nya?

Karena bosan, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju taman rumah sakit. Hah, tempat yang paling sering aku kunjungi. Apa aku benar-benar menyukai adikku sendiri? Ah! Mana bisa begitu, kau bisa menambah masalah di keluarga ini, Kyuu!

Sesampainya di taman, aku kembali duduk di bangku taman itu seperti biasa. Terus merenung dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik bungsuku.

Sementara Itu:

"Apa? Sakura step? Bagaimana bisa? … sudahlah, sekarang bawa dia ke rumah sakit. … ya, kutunggu," suara Minato yang cukup keras, membangunkan kedua kakak beradik Sabaku itu.

Minato kembali duduk di kursinya diikuti pandangan heran Gaara dan Temari.

"Ada apa, paman? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Temari membuka percakapan.

"… dia demam tinggi, 40° C. Sekarang dia masih masih belum sadar," Minato berkata dengan lirih. Hah, keluarga ini benar-benar diambang kehancuran.

"Apa? Sebenarnya kenapa Sakura bisa demam, dan Naru bisa ada di jalanan semalam?" Gaara yang terkejut, reflek melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin memenuhi otaknya.

"Begini, sebenernya…"

.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Ya, sekarang aku ada di sini. Rumah sakit. Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan kembali ke sini dan Naru… kecelakaan. Ya, si _Dobe_ itu sedang koma sekarang. Ia berbuat hal bodoh apa lagi, sih? Jika bukan karena Naruto koma, aku tidak akan se-OOC ini! Bayangkan saja, saat mendengar kabar itu dari Bibi Kushina, aku langsung membelalakkan mata dan tersedak kopi yang sedang kuminum. Mana ada uchiha yang menampakkan ekspresi dan tersedak dengan sangat memalukan seperti itu. Belum lagi aksiku di jalanan tadi… sangat brutal. Mana ada Uchiha sepanik itu? Uchiha itu tenang. Baiklah, aku akui aku menjadi OOC karena Naruto. Apa kalian puas?

Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di koridor depan ruangan di mana Sakura di rawat. Pikiranku terus menerawang jauh. Menebak-nebak bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

.

"Hey! Kau sudah sadar?" Aku menyapa wanita di depanku ini dengan nada datar khas Uchiha. Ternyata Sakura sudah sadar.

"Ya, begitulah. Kudengar… Naru kecelakaan ya? Dan… Gaara yang menabraknya…" Ia berkata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hn…" hanya dua huruf itu yang bisa kuucapkan sebelum aku berinisiatif mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Kau… menyukai Naruto?" tiga kata itu membuatku sedikit tersentak. Apa yang harus kujawab? Apa aku harus jujur?

"A- aku…" aku mulai gugup sekarang. Ah! Kau mempermalukan Klan Uchiha lagi, Sasuke.

"Aku tau. Terlihat dari sikapmu belakangan ini. Kalian berdua cocok," ia tersenyum getir tak berani menatap wajahku.

"Sakura… Maafkan aku… aku…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Sasuke… aku mengerti. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah tau semuanya," ia mulai menitikkan airmatanya di bahuku. Aku hanya bisa diam berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Operasi ginjal itu… perasaanmu… aku bisa mengerti semuanya. Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku telah meng-klaim kebahagiaan Naru. Aku egois," airmata semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Baiklah, aku memang menyukai adikmu, tapi… aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, Sakura!" aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sudah, aku sudah mengerti. Aku rela. Kini, giliranku untuk membahagiakan Naru. Aku tahu, Naru juga menyukaimu, ia melukismu dan menyimpan hasilnya di lemari seni miliknya," penjelasan terakhir Sakura membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa lega menyusup ke relung hatiku.

"Jika aku nanti tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, bilang pada Dokter untuk megembalikan ginjal Naru yang sudah aku pinjam ini, ya? Aku tidak rela dia hidup tanpa ginjal seperti itu," Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak akan mati, bodoh! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" aku berkata sambil mengerutkan keningku.

"Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati, Sasuke…" ya, Sakura benar, semua awal pasti ada akhir.

"Berjanjilah padaku agar kau akan selalu menjaga Naru."

"Hn, aku berjanji."

Hari itu, aku mengucapkan janji untuk akan selalu menjaga _Dobe_ berisik itu dengan Sakura. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, Sakura. Aku janji.

**End Sasu's Pov**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Suasana hari itu kembali mencengkam. Tampak Kushina sudah menangis meratapi nasib anak perempuan pertamanya. Para Dokter dan suster hilir mudik sibuk mencari alat untuk membantu agar Sakura tetap hidup. Ya, <em>elektokardiograf <em>di samping tempat terbaringnya Sakura sudah menampilkan garis lurus tanpa lekukan sedikitpun. Menandakan jantung yang ada dalam tubuhnya sudah berhenti berdetak.

Sesudah percakapannya dengan Sasuke tadi pagi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali _dropp. _

Kushina terus meneteskan airmata dan membuang jauh-jauh kata 'mati' dalam pikirannya. Dokter dan suster terus berusaha menghidupkan kembali jantungnya. Berkali-kali alat pemacu jantung ditekankan ke dadanya. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Tuhan telah memanggilnya.

Para dokter dan suster pun menyerah. Mereka meminta maaf dengan sangat kepada keluarga pasien. Mau bagaimana lagi, takdir berkata lain. Ini akhir dari ceritanya.

Kushina jatuh terduduk. Badannya seakan-akan membeku kaku di lantai. Semua pasti mimpi, begitu pikirnya. Beliau berteriak sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan suami tercintanya. Tak terima atas semua kehendak yang Tuhan berikan. Kepalanya berputar-putar, sakit di ulu hatinya sangat terasa. Nyeri. Berangsur-angsur kesadarannya hilang, beliau pingsan.

Kyuubi hanya menatap datar ruangan tempat Sakura berada, menatap dalam diam tubuh rapuh adiknya. Bukannya tak peduli. Ia peduli, ia kecewa! Sangat kecewa! Saking kecewanya, airmata tak mampu ia alirkan di kedua pipinya, kata-kata tak bisa ia luncurkan dari bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa diam. Namun, ia mengikhlaskan kepergian adik pertamanya itu. 'inikah takdir yang tuhan berikan?' begitu pikirnya.

Perasaan Sasuke, Gaara dan Temari tak kalah campur aduk. Terutama Sasuke. Hatinya kalut. Sesudah janji yang mereka ucapkan, ialah orang pertama yang melihat Sakura pingsan. Ialah yang dibebani tanggung jawab oleh Sakura. 'Jadi ini arti dari semua ucapanmu itu, Sakura?' pikirnya kecewa.

Sementara itu, di sudut ruangan, tampak seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh makhluk tertentu saja tersenyum getir. Tangan transparannya melambai ke arah semua orang yang menangisi kepergiannya. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat mengucapkan "_Sayonara_, aku menyayangi kalian semua' dan tubuhnya pun terbang bersama sosok berjubah hitam di sampingnya. Sayap hitam sosok itu mengepak seiring waktu berjalan.

.

**Naru's pov:**

Mataku kembali membelalak tak percaya ketika berpapasan dengan seorang yang tak asing bagiku. Nee-chan… dia di sini. Tersenyum lembut.

"Kita bertemu Naru. Apa kau juga sudah meninggalkan dunia mendahuluiku?" ia berkata seraya memelukku perlahan.

"Nee-chan? Apa yang Nee-chan lakukan di sini? Sebenernya kita di mana?" aku semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Alisku betaut menandakan keheranan yang amat sangat dalam diriku.

"Cerita Nee-chan mu sudah berakhir sampai di sini, sedangkan kau… kemungkinan kecil belum," sosok berjubah putih di sebelahku berkata datar.

Aku terdiam, mencoba mengerti. Semakin kucerna, semakin bertambah rumit. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti aliran takdir yang mempermainkanku ini.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>"Jadi, inilah keseluruhan isi surga itu," malaikat yang ada di sampingku berkata datar. Aku hanya diam, masih belum mengerti kenapa aku harus berada di sini.<p>

Tiba-tiba, seseorang dengan jugah hitam muncul di samping kiriku.

"Kita harus pergi," ucapnya di telingaku.

Tak lama kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku kembali berlari dalam kegelapan. Mencari cahaya untuk dijadikan penuntun. Tak kusangka, sebuah tangan dingin menyentu bahuku. Berangsur-angsur, ia mengepakkan kedua sayapnya. Aku mulai melayang sekarang.

"Tenanglah, waktunya pergi untuk meninggalkan dunia selamanya," sosok dibelakangku berujar.

Aku terdiam. Kembali mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Apa aku akan mati sekarang?

"Izinkan aku melihat dunia untuk terakhir kalinya," tiba-tiba aku mengeluarkan kalimat itu tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

**Kyuu's Pov**:

Sudah seminggu sejak kematian Sakura terlewati. Kaa-san mengalami depresi. Aku sudah letih menghadapi semua ini. Pikiranku kacau. Entah cobaan apa lagi yang akan Kami-sama berikan pada kami. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar musim terburuk sepanjang hidupku.

Naru masih setia dengan keadaan koma-nya. Aku sudah letih, Naru! Kumohon sadarlah. Memang, sekarang dokter sudah mengizinkan kami untuk melihat keadaannya lebih dekat. Sasuke masih setia duduk di samping tempat tidurnya bersamaku. Kulihat pinggang Naru yang terbalut kain perban. Ya, ginjalnya kembali. Namun, kesadarannya tetap saja belum kembali. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau koma selama ini, Naru?

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naru bergerak hebat, seperti berontak terhadap rasa sakit yang di terimanya. Aku dan Sasuke yang ada di dalam ruangan ini terkejut. Dengan segera aku memanggil dokter agar nyawa Naru lekas ditolong. Kupikir ia akan sadar dari komanya, tapi ternyata aku salah.

Tim medis bergerak cepat. _Elektokardiograf_ yang masih setia berada di samping ranjang Naru mulai menampilkan garis lurus yang cukup panjang di selangi dengan garis seperti sandi rumput kecil. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak saat dadanya di tempelkan alat pemacu jantung itu. Wajahku dan Sasuke pucat pasi melihatnya. Apa nasib Naru akan berakhir sama seperti Sakura?

Tubuh Naru terus berontak akibat sentuhan demi sentuhan yang berasal dari alat itu. Perlahan namun pasti, perlawanan yang diberikan Naru mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Garis lurus di _elektrokardiograf_ semakin panjang. Dan perlahan-lahan, isi _elektrokardiograf_ itu menjadi lurus tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Aku masih berusaha menepis pikiran negative yang berputar di kepalaku. Naru masih hidup! Ya, ini hanya mimpi! Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku merangkul dan berusaha menenangkanku. Sorot mataku menatap sendu onyx miliknya. Wajahnya diliputi kekecewaan yang amat sangat besar.

Aku tak terima akan semua ini. Dengan segera, aku melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari pergi menuju atap rumah sakit.

.

"KAU BELUM MATI KAN, NARU?" aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya di pinggir pagar atap rumah sakit itu. Entah mengapa, kedua kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini.

"BAIKLAH, KALAU KAU PERGI… AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU!" aku kembali berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Wajahku merah padam dan bersimbah peluh dan airmata.

Kupanjat pagar bercat putih itu, mencoba melompat dari atas atap. Ya, aku akan bunuh diri.

Selamat tinggal Tou-san, Kaa-san. Tunggu aku di sana, Naru.

**TBC** or **END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: phuah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Chap ini adalah chap tersulit bagi Naka. Susah banget mau deskripsiinnya. Ternyata, lebih mudah membayangkan daripada melakukan. Pokoknya Naka udah berusaha, gomen kalo masih jelek. Bakalan **tamat di Chap 7**… jadi, tunggu aja, yaw? Karena udah menjelang akhir cerita, Naka mohon… **keluarlah wahai para **_**silent readers**_*plak*

Tobi: Author jaat! Masa' gue jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa! Si Sasori jadi malaikat yang baek… Tobi kan anak baeeek!

Sasori: Huahaha! Lo kagak pantes!

Author: Bener, Sas! Tobi bakatnya nyabut nyawa orang! Wajahnya mirip bener!

Tobi: *pundung dipojokan sambil ngorek2 tanah*

Naka mau ngucapin:

_**SELAMAT IDUL FITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN**_

Ya, walaupun telat, sih…. Reviewnya donk… *plak*

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Jujur, Naka sweetdrop banget liat review chap kemarin. Perasaan Naka, pas Naka tanya di chapter awal-awal pingin Sad Ending apa Happy Ending, semua pada jawab SAD ENDING. Tapi, pas cerita udah mau abis, minta Happy Ending semua -_- ya udahlah, karena dari awal Naka udah mutusin Happy Ending, Naka buat HAPPY ENDING deh.

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**Yukihime-d'angel**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Gak hiatus, kok… agak lama aja tapi. Minta bocoran ending? Eum… endingnya di chap ini, tapi ada epilognya di chap 8… Di chap-chap terakhir pair sasunaru-nya kerasa banget. Dan Naru akan tetep idup :)

**Namikaze Trisha**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naru sama Kyuu mati? Kayaknya gak jadi, deh. Liat aja nanti, ya. Sasu bakalan ada di samping Naru terus, kok. Naka juga kasih bonus epilog biar endingnya gak gantung, ditunggu ya?

**Rose**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. *sweetdrop* kayaknya penantianmu akan lebih lama bebeh*jduak* soalnya bakalan Naka kasih bonus epilog, abis endingnya gantung abis sih… sabar ya?

**Meiyo fujo**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naru kayaknya gak jadi mati, deh. Liat aja chap ini. Kan janji Naka happy ending? Naka bakal ngasih bonus epilog supaya ceritanya gak gantung. Tunggu ya?

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya, kisahnya nyata, Naka tau. Mungkin kebetulan aja kali ya miripnya? Sama-sama diangkat dari novel, lagi. Stoooop! Naru gak mati kok *gimana bisa?* baca chap ini dulu ya, baru buat kesimpulan. Ano, Kayaknya Yuki-chan harus nunggu chap 8 lagi deh, soalnya Naka buat epilog biar ceritanya gak gantung dibaca, ya?

**Monkey D. eimi**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Kyuu kayaknya gak bakal lompat deh… tapi liat aja dulu, deh. Kushi nanti bakalan perhatian sama Naru, kok. Naka buat epilognya juga nanti di chap 8, ditunggu ya?

**Nana MithrEe**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Saku emang meninggal, tapi kayaknya Naru sama Kyuu gak nyusul deh, liat aja dulu. Jangan lewatkan chap 8 nanti yang berisi epilog 'Demi Nee-chan' ya? *promote*

**Dark Fox**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Alhamdullilah, ya silent reader-nya nongol*plak*Naru-nya gak mati deh kayaknya. Sasu bakalan ada buat Naru clalu, kok*lebey*oh iya, aku buat epilog di chap 8 nanti, baca lagi ya? Jangan jadi silent reader lagi ya? *banyak maunya*

**Devil Brain**: Terimakasih banyak reviewnya. Semuanya gak mati, kok! Beneran, deh. Tapi kayaknya sih. Liat aja apa yang Sasu lakuin di chap ini. Ada epilog di chap 8 nanti, tunggu dengan sabar ya?

**Misyel**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Yah, sekilas mungkin kayak gak ada pair, tapi liat di beberapa chap terakhirnya. Ntar di epilog bakalan full SasuNaru*alur ketauhan* semua akan terkuak di chap 8(epilog) jangan lupa dibaca ya, senpai? Kalo ada waktu.

**Kyuuni**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Gak mati semua, kok x_x… Kyuu juga kayaknya gak jadi mati, deh. Sebenernya Naka mau buat chap ini yg terakhir, tapi endingnya gantung, supaya gak gantung, Naka buat epilog-nya. Ditunggu, ya?

**Momoko**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Apa? Anda melupakan author ini?*pundung #justkidd* iya, sebenernya endingnya di chap ini, tapi akhirnya Naka putusin untuk buat epilog di chap 8, ditunggu, ya? Naka juga minta maaf kalo selama ini kalimat-kalimat yang Naka deskripsiin gak enak dibaca.

**Nami-chan**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Yey, satu silent reader muncul lagi. Ini udah Naka terusin. Ntar Naka buat epilog di chap 8 biar semua masalahnya terkuak, ditunggu dengan sabar, ya? Baca lagi ya? Jangan jadi silent reader lagi ya? *ditendang karena banyak mau*

**Yamada dita-chan**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Hah? Dita Saku FC? Gomen kalo Naka buat Saku jadi kejem gini. Ga cemburu dong, Kyuu nanti kan gak sama Naru, tapi sama aku *bedepak* Saso gak aku gaji, dia ikhlas kok… Ya kan Sas*noel Saso*

**Uchiha cucHan clyne**: Naka mau Terimakasih banget sama Cu-chan, soalnya udah rela baca fic Naka yang genre-nya hurt, ini. Tapi tenang, Naru sama Kyuu gak bakalan mati, kok. Oh iya, ada epilognya juga di chap 8 nanti. Baca lagi ya? Chap 8 nanti cuma dikit scane hurt-nya.

**Vipris**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Udah Naka bilang happy ending, jadi Kyuu Naru gak mati dongse, liat aja nanti. Tak buleh, Kyuu milik Naka alwaish polepel, tau. Baca epilognya juga di chap 8 nanti. Tunggu ya?

**Aiko Hiraoka**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naru gak jadi pergi, ntar ada Sasu yang nolong. Happy ending, kok! Naka janji… aduh, gimana ya? Walaupun Naka bales review dikit, ceritanya tetep segitu, soalnya udah Naka atur TBC-nya sampe mana aja. Oh iya, sebagai gantinya Naka buat epilog di chap 8 nanti, ditunggu, ya?

**Kanna Ayasaki**: Terimaksih banyak atas review dari senpai. Ntar Kushina sadar di epilog. Kyuu sama Naru gak bakal mati, Naka janji deh. Oya, jangan lupa main lagi ke sini senpai, ntar Naka buat epilognya di chap 8 biar endingnya gak gantung… Jaaa~~

**naru3**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kayaknya Naru gak jadi mati deh, tapi liat aja nanti. Haha, ntar liat ya, Sasu ngidupin Naru apa gak. Naka mau buat tambahan chap 8, baca ya? Tungguin juga, ya?

**Hara Fujinawa**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Aduh… jangan dikasih tau, donk… kan gak seru jadinya. Ok, ntar chap 8-nya jangan lupa review, ya?

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomphive**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Ya, Naka akui Naka yang salah. Naka emang ngetik asal-asalan. Sebenernya bukan karena gak mood, Cuma… emang segitu kemampuan Naka deskripsiin chap kemarin. Dan, Naka coba dapetin feel di chap ini. Semoga senpai suka sama chap ini dan semoga feel-nya kerasa. Oh iya, Naka buat epilog di chap 8 supaya ceritanya gak gantung, senpai tunggu ya?

**kitsuneNK**: Terimakasih atas review dari senpai. Kayaknya anak-nya Kushi gak bakalan mati deh. Tapi liat aja chap ini. Oh iya, Naka Cuma mau ingetin kalo Naka buat epilog di chap 8, ditunggu, ya?

**Vivi-Kisaragi**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Kyuu kayaknya gak jadi bunuh diri, deh. Tapi liat aja nanti. Ngopas fic? Buat apaan? Tapi Naka seneng, kok :) Eh, iya! Mungkin ini kabar buruk, soalnya Naka mau buat epilognya di chap 8, tunggu dan baca, ya?*ngarep*

**HimeZha Aruzaki**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Iya, Naka kan udah janji mau bikin happy ending. Naka buat epilognya juga di chap 8 nanti, jangan lupa baca dan review ya?

**Hara-namii**: Makasih reviewnya DEINADA *?*. Suka-suka aku donk mau tamat di chap berapa. Kan aku yang bikin :P *jduak* oh iya, satu kalimat lagi, jangan baca lagi ya? Maluan aku.*?*

**Vanadise**: Terimakasih reviewnya. Akhirnya silent readers keluar semua*plak* Naru kayaknya gak jadi mati, tapi liat aja nanti. Aku kan janji bikin Happy ending. Ada chap 8 untuk epilog, ditunggu, ya?

**MinTo NaruHikarii**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kayaknya Naru gak bakal meninggal deh. Tapi, liat aja nanti. Oh iya, ntar ada epilog di chap 8. Jangan lupa baca, ya?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Inspiration by: MY SISTER'S KEEPER

Story by: shiho Nakahara

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

SasuSaku

MinaKushi

KyuuNaru

Warning: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru atau/dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*** CHAP INI ANEH ABIS!**

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Neechan<strong>

**Naru Pov:**

_Maut telah tiba_

_Sekitar perlahan menggelap_

_Sudah habis waktuku di dunia_

_Aku harus pulang_

_Aku harus pulang_

"Izinkan aku melihat dunia untuk terakhir kalinya," tiba-tiba aku mengeluarkan kalimat itu tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

"Tapi, kita sudah ditunggu."

"Aku mohon."

_Tapi dunia sangatlah indah_

_Bersama keluarga yang kusayang_

_Bolehkah aku di sini, sebentar lagi saja?_

Sosok berjubah hitam itu terdiam sesaat. Mencoba menimbang-nimbang permintaanku. Dan akhirnya, ia menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan konyolku. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan tak lama kemudian, tangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya kemerah-merahan.

Tiba-tiba, sekelilingku yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi terang, menampilkan pemandangan yang tak asing bagiku.

.

Aku sendiri sekarang. Terbang di langit biru tak berawan sedikitpun. Di bawahku terlihat sebuah bangunan putih dengan halaman hijau yang cukup luas. Rumah sakit. Tempat terakhir yang kutemui sebelum aku berada di sini.

"KAU BELUM MATI KAN, NARU?" mataku menangkap sosok berambut merah berteriak memanggilku, Kyuu-nii. Tak ingin membiarkanku pergi. Hatiku miris mendengar suara paraunya.

"BAIKLAH, KALAU KAU PERGI… AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU!" kalimat terakhirnya membuatku terdiam. Mencoba kembali mencerna kata-katanya.

"A-apa? Menyusul? Berarti…" mataku membulat ketika sadar makna dari kalimatnya. Dengan cepat, aku terbang pergi ke arahnya.

**Kyuu's Pov:**

_Dia telah pergi_

_Meninggalkanku di sini, seorang lagi saja_

Aku terdiam dengan tangan yang masih berpegangan dengan pagar besi di depanku. Mataku menatap sendu aspal yang berada jauh di bawah sana. Bersiap loncat ke bawah untuk menyusul adik tersayangku. Naruto. Setiap mengingat namanya, senyumnya, dan betapa tegar dirinya, ulu hatiku terasa sakit. Dan semakin kuat pula keinginanku untuk menyusulnya. Apa gunanya aku hidup bila dia telah pergi?

_Hati ini sakit_

_Perih dan terluka_

_Bolehkah ku pergi, menyusulnya sekarang?_

Setelah merasa siap dan menghapus airmata yang kembali mengalir di pipiku, aku mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dari atap gedung ini. "Tunggu aku, Naru."

"Aniki pengecut!" aku kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan di sampingku.

_Cegah dia_

_Hanya satu kata dalam benakku_

_Jangan biarkan pergi, walau sedetik saja_

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang terurainya yang melambai-lambai. Baju putihnya, dan tubuhnya yang transparan. Mata biru safir-nya menatap kosong ke arahku. Sungguh, aku tak percaya akan pemandangan yang aku lihat ini. Mataku semakin membulat kala melihat sayap keemasan terbentang lebar menempel di tubuhnya.

"N-Naru?" ucapku lirih, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aniki bilang kita harus tegar menghadapi hidup ini. Kita harus melawan cobaan yang Tuhan berikan. Tapi apa yang sekarang Aniki lakukan? Beginikah yang namanya tegar? Ini yang namanya melawan cobaan?" suaranya masih datar, namun terasa menusuk di telingaku.

Aku masih terdiam. Pikiranku menjadi kacau sekarang. Tak mengerti dengan peristiwa yang sedang berlangsung. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah yang luar biasa terkejutnya.

"JAWAB ANIKI! KAU TIDAK TULI KAN?" suaranya cukup keras untuk menyadarkanku dari keterkejutanku. Setelah bisa mengontrol emosi, aku mulai membuka suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? D-dan… mengapa tu-tubuhmu…" aku kembali tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena tatapan tajamnya.

"… a-aku… aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naru," aku menatap safir-nya sendu. Mencoba menahan sakit yang kembali datang di hatiku. Benar-benar perih. Napasku mulai sesak karena menahan airmata yang sudah membendung di mataku.

"Jadi begitu? Hanya karena aku mati, Aniki ingin bunuh diri? Sungguh konyol! Aku kecewa padamu, Kyuu-nii," dia tetap berkata datar.

"…"

"Aku juga ingin selalu bersama Aniki, Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dan aku akan selalu ada bersama kalian. Di hati kalian," kalimat itu membuatku terdiam. Aku mulai mencerna kalimat itu dengan perlahan.

"Aniki tahu? Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita, Tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya, jadi, kenapa Aniki menghancurkan takdir yang Tuhan berikan?" dengan perlahan, ia mendekat ke arahku, sekilas kulihat senyum getirnya.

"Jadi, jangan cemaskan aku di sana nanti. Masa depan menunggu Aniki. Banyak yang bisa Aniki lakukan untuk memperbaiki dunia. Hiduplah demi aku dan semua orang yang menyayangimu," kalimat terakhirnya yang cukup panjang membuatku kembali menatapnya. Aku memandangnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum walau hanya bisa memberikan senyuman perih ke arahnya dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir. Wajah _stoic_ yang selama ini melekat dalam diriku, kini hancur berantakan. Hilang tanpa bekas. Terganti dengan wajah panik, terkejut, sedih dan marah yang menjadi satu.

"Sayonara, Aniki. Aku menyayangimu," perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menipis dan hilang bersama angin yang berhembus di sekelilingnya.

"Naru?" Aku mencoba menggapainya sebelum tubuh rapuhnya menghilang seratus persen. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana, Naru?" aku kembali berteriak.

Secepat itukah kau meninggalkanku? Hanya ini yang kau ucapkan?

"… Terimakasih telah memberiku harapan hidup. Aku menyayangimu, selamanya," _ruby_-ku menatap langit biru tak berawan dengan senyuman lembut.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu:<p>

**Sasu's pov:**

Kupandang wajah pucatnya yang tenang. _Elektrokardiograf _masih menampilkan garis lurus tanpa henti. Perlahan aku membelai pipinya lembut dengan tanganku. Mataku mulai perih sekarang, aku menggigit bibirku.

Aku gagal. Tak bisa menepati janjiku terhadap Sakura. Aku tak bisa menjaganya. Tanganku mulai gemetar, pipi pucatnya kini terasa dingin.

"Mana Naru yang tegar dulu? Mana Naru yang tersenyum hangat dulu?" aku berbicara entah pada siapa. Tetes-tetes airmataku mulai jatuh. Mengalir dari sudut mata hingga jatuh ke pipi Naruto. Seolah ia ikut menangis bersamaku. Tubuhnya masih tetap bergeming. Matanya masih setia bersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami, Dobe?"

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon…"

Mungkin menurut kalian aku terlihat cengeng sekarang.

"Bangun, Naru! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku… menyayangimu," tanganku kini beralih menggenggam kedua tangannya. Memohon agar nyawanya kembali.

"Sadarlah! Demi aku! Demi Aniki-mu!" Aku terus berusaha membangunkannya. Walau kutahu usahaku hanya sia-sia.

Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuh rapuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Seolah hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Selang dihidungnya ikut berguncang seiring dengan guncanganku.

Tanganku kiriku semakin menggenggam tangan dinginnya erat. Mata onyx-ku masih tergenang airmata, bibirku masih kugigit kuat dan mulai memunculkan setitik darah. Namun aku tidak peduli, yang kupedulikan hanya satu. Kesadaran Naru.

"Sadarlah Dobe! Kau belum mati! Aku yakin itu!" aku terus mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kuat. Mencoba membangunkannya.

"Hah hah hah… kumohon… sadarlah, Naru! Hhh… demi kami semua," napasku mulai tersenggal, tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dalam hati ini. Hatiku bergejolak panas. Seperti diaduk-aduk. Aku pun memeluk tubuh dingin itu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Daisuki desu,"setelah aku mengucapkan satu kata terakhir itu, aku terdiam putus asa.

"…"

'tit tit tit' tiba-tiba suara halus dan lambat namun masih terdengar di telingaku. Mataku membelalak tak percaya. Dengan segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah asal suara itu. _Elektrokardiograf_.

Kalian tahu apa yang kulihat sekarang? Ya! _Elektrokardiograf_ itu kembali bekerja. Menampilkan sandi rumput kecil yang mewakili detak demi detak jantung Naru. Semakin lama semakin tinggi dengan gerakan normal.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya yang kulihat sekarang. Aku merasa membeku melihat semua ini. Namun hal itu hanya sebentar terjadi. Setelah aku sadar dari keterkejutanku tadi, dengan cepat aku berlari ke luar ruangan, memanggil tim medis.

Ini… mukjizat.

Sementara itu:

**Naru's pov**:

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, kakakmu sudah menunggu di sana,"

_Aku akan pergi dan tentramkan hati jiwaku_

_Selamat tinggal dunia_

_Selamat tinggal dunia_

"Aku… siap," aku menatap tajam sosok hitam di depanku.

Dengan perlahan, kami berdua mengepakkan sayap masing-masing. Dalam kegelapan tanpa seberkas cahaya dari manapun kecuali cahaya yang terpancar dari tubuh kami berdua.

"_Bangun Naru… Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku,"_ sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku.

"_Kumohon… sadarlah, demi kami semua,"_ suara itu kembali terdengar. Membuatku terdiam di tempat dan melayang dalam diam. Suara itu terdengar jelas, disertai isak tangis yang pilu.

"Ada apa lagi? Waktumu sudah dekat," sosok itu berkata saat ia sadar aku berhenti.

"_Hah hah… kumohon,"_ suara ini… tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti Sasuke.

"Aku… mendengar suara yang memanggilku untuk tetap di dunia," aku berkata ragu-ragu.

"… benarkah?" sosok itu berkata datar.

"Ya, suaranya lirih namun jelas terdengar olehku," aku menjawab sekenaku.

"_Daisuki desu… _suara ini…

"Sasuke…" aku bergumam kecil saat mendengar kembali kata-katanya.

"…"

" Aku mengerti. Akan kukirim kau kembali ke dunia,"

"Eh? Bukankah aku sudah di tunggu di surga?" aku menatap bingung malaikat di depanku ini.

"Kau masih bisa mendengar suara itu, artinya dunia masih membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah. Mereka membutuhkanmu," setelah sosok itu mengucapkan kalimat itu, semua menjadi terang.

Tunggu! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!

Dan, aku tak tahu apa-apa setelahnya.

End Naru's Pov

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Pov:<strong>

"Jadi, jantungnya kembali bekerja?" manusia yang ada di hadapanku ini terkejut bukan main.

"Hn."

"I-ini tidak mungkin! Ini… keajaiban! Terimakasih Kami-sama! Aku sangat mengagungkanmu, Aku harus melihatnya!" sekarang ia sibuk berdoa kepada Tuhan dengan wajah senang dan tak percaya yang menjadi satu.

"Tapi, dia masih belum sadar, tim medis masih di dalam. Jadi, kita tidak bisa masuk," aku memberitahunya.

"Baiklah… Tak apa, yang jelas ia selamat," sosok itu masih tersenyum (baca: nyengir)

"Oh Tuhan, kau memang Tuhan alam semesta," sambungnya bahagia.

Kami berdua pun mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di ruang tunggu. Aku mulai tenggelam ke dalam pikiranku.

Naru, hidup kembali. Padahal jelas-jelas _elektrokardiograf_ itu menunjukkan berhentinya detak jantung Naru. Apa alat itu rusak? Ah! Tidak mungkin… Inikah yang namanya mati suri? Setelah aku mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, jantungnya kembali berdetak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Takdir benar-benar sulit ditebak . Tapi, terimakasih atas keputusanmu kali ini untuk menghidupkan Naru, Kami-sama.

'Krieek'

"Ini sungguh mukjizat dari Tuhan. Baru kali ini saya melihat kejadian seperti ini," Dokter yang sedari tadi berada di dalam ruangan Naruto, kini menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan dia sudah sadar, akan tetapi…" Dokter itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Akan tetapi, apa, Dok?" aku yang tak sabar mulai beranjak dari kursi dan diikuti Kyuubi.

"Dia, mengalami… kelumpuhan…" raut wajah Dokter itu berubah.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi Naru…" Kyuubi mulai angkat bicara.

Detik berikutnya, aku langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan itu. Menghampiri Naruto. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih berbincang dengan Dokter itu.

Kulihat mata safir-nya yang semula menatap kosong langit-langit kamar kini menatap heran padaku. Sontak, aku langsung mengurangi lajuku dan berhenti saat sampai di samping tempat tidurnya.  
>"Hai…" aku menyapanya canggung, tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.<p>

"Hey... um, apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga aku bisa berada di sini?" ia bertanya ke arahku.

"Kau… kecelakaan dan koma beberapa minggu," aku menjawab sekenaku dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Rasa rinduku pada kedua bola mata indahnya kini sedikit terobati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, mungkin agak sedikit pusing."

"Hey, kau tahu? Selama aku koma, aku mengalami mimpi yang sangat indah. Bertemu malaikat, berjalan-jalan di surga, dan… aku bertemu Nee-chan di sana. Aku juga bermimpi bahwa aku sudah mati. Tapi, itu kan hanya mimpi. Saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan dunia, aku mendengar suaramu memintaku kembali. Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Saku-nee sekarang ya? Aku ingin menemuinya," deg! Jantungku kini berpacu dengan cepat. Aku harus menjawab apa? Sakura mati? Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Teme? Kau kenapa?" ucapnya sembari mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Hah, apa Saku-nee juga ada di sini sekarang? Apa ia menjengukku?" ugh! Berhentilah bertanya hal seperti ini, Naru.

"D-dia sudah… meninggalkan kita, N-Naru," aku berkata selirih mungkin.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa, Teme? Suaramu kecil sekali," dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sakura sudah pergi ke alam lain," tiba-tiba suara lain memotong pembicaraan kami. Kyuubi.

"…"

"A-apa? Aniki bercanda, kan?" raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

"I-ini semua bohong, kan? Nee-chan tidak mungkin mati! Dia seharusnya sembuh, kan?" tampak wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"I-itu benar, Naru. Ia bahkan mengembalikan ginjalmu," aku ikut berbicara meyakinkannya. Dan berharap agar dia tetap tenang tentunya.

"Tidak! Aku tahu Nee-chan kuat! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI! Dia janji akan terus bersamaku! KAU BOHONG, TEME!" ia mulai histeris. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan mulai gusar.

"N-Naru, tenanglah," aku masih berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Kyuubi hanya diam dan menatapnya miris.

"Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang! Aku ingin menuntut rumah sakit ini!" ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Namun, sesuatu di luar dugaan terjadi. Kedua kaki jenjangnya tak kuat mengangkat beban tubuhnya sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur seketika. Mungkin, kakinya tidak berfungsi lagi! Dengan cepat aku menangkapnya, namun ia tetap berontak.

"Argggh! Ke-kenapa dengan kakiku? Ugh…! Nee-chan! Aku menyayangimu! Tidakkah kau tahu itu?" ia masih berusaha berjalan sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang mulai menampilkan rasa nyeri.

"Naru! Tenang! Kau harus menerima semuanya! Pikirkan dengan tenang!" emosiku mulai memuncak.

"Tidak, Saku-nee… !Saku-nee…! Saku-n- Hmphhh!" tanpa kusadari, aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku sendiri. Berusaha meredam jeritannya. Ia memberontak tak terima atas perlakuanku. Aku tetap menghiraukan berontakkannya sampai perlawanannya semakin lemah.

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi hanya diam bergeming, kini membelalakkan mata terhadap pemandangan di depannya. Namun, aku tidak peduli dan terus menekankan kepalanya ke arahku.

Setelah perlawanannya hilang sepenuhnya, aku mulai melepaskan diri darinya. Kulihat safir-nya masih membelalak tak percaya.

"Istirahatkanlah dirimu dulu, kita pikirkan lagi nanti."

**Naru's Pov:**

"Istirahatkanlah dirimu dulu, kita pikirkan lagi nanti," Teme brengsek itu berkata.

Aku masih diam mematung. Lalu, ia mengangkat tubuhku dan merebahkannya kembali di atas tempat tidurku. Aku masih tidak percaya akan perlakuannya tadi. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan? D-dia… ah, lupakan.

Aku pun menurut dan kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba pergi ke alam mimpi.

End Naru's Pov

**Kyuu's Pov:**

A-apa-apaan Uchiha itu? Barusan dia… me-me… Argh! Uchiha sialan! Akan kubunuh kau nanti!

Setelah Naru istirahat dan kami berdua keluar, aku dan ayam Uchiha itu keluar dari kamar. Mataku masih menatap tajam dia.

"Kau… menyukai adikku?" akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu," shit! Jawaban macam apa itu? Dasar ayam bodoh!

"Tentu itu urusanku, aku Aniki-nya! Jadi, kau memang menyukainya…" raut wajahku berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Tunggu… bukankah bagus jika Uchiha itu menyukai Naru? Aku jadi lebih mudah melupakan rasa sukaku terhadap Naru, kan? Ah, ya… lagipula, Uchiha ini terlihat baik dan tulus. Oke, sudah kuputuskan. Tapi, jika dia macam-macam, rumah sakit ini siap menampungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Namikaze:<strong>

"Naru sudah sadar? Sungguh? Oh Kami-sama, I lope yu so mat!" teriakan gaje bin lebay keluar dari mulut kedua kakak beradik Sabaku itu. Aku hanya cengok melihat betapa alaynya makhluk Sunagakure itu.

"Jadi, Naru sudah sadar? Ini mukjizat!" Tou-san tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hn, bagaimana kabar Kaa-san?" aku tiba-tiba teringat pada sosoknya.

"D-dia… mengalami depresi. Jadi… u-untuk sementara di-dia harus, terapi," raut wajah Tou-san kini berubah drastis.

"Hah, Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Sakura, ya?" aku menerawang jauh.

"Hey, Kyuu! Kapan kami bisa melihat keadaan Naru?" teriakan lebay kembali keluar dari mulut Sabaku sulung.

"Besok," aku membalikan badan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju mobil sport merah milikku. Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sementara itu:

**Naru's Pov:**

Aku kembali membuka kelopak mataku sepeninggalan Sasuke dan Kyuu-nii.

Bagaimana bisa tidur dan tenang jika kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku?

Jadi, semua itu bukan mimpi? Dan aku benar-benar bertemu Nee-chan untuk yang terakhirk kalinya? Kenapa Nee-chan harus meninggal? Pengorbananku sia-sia. Kata Kaa-san, hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan Nee-chan. Tapi, kenapa begini?. Dokter juga bilang, kakiku mengalami kelumpuhan karena tabrakan itu.

" Jadi, cerita ini berakhir dengan sad ending, ya? Dengan meninggalnya Saku-nee, depresinya Kaa-san, kelumpuhan diriku,"

Semangat hidupku yang dulu membara, kini lenyap karena takdir yang mempermainkan kami. Aku kehilangan semangat hidup. Nampaknya, aku akan berakhir sama seperti Kaa-san.

**TBC** or **END?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ugh! Sumpah! Naka malu setengah mampus pas ngetik adegan kissu-nya SasuNaru! Bayangin, anak umur 13 tahun otaknya udah mesum gini-_-

Semoga chap kali ini cukup membuat airmata kalian meleleh*?*

Naka mau bilang: **AKAN ADA EPILOG! DI CHAP 8. DAN BARU AKAN TERUNGKAP, AKHIRNYA SAD ENDING APA HAPPY ENDING.**

**Satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil Naka dengan sebutan senpai. Naka masih kecil tau, 13 tahun! Panggil Naka aja, ya?**

RnR

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Akhirnya, sampailah kita di penghujung fic ini*?* Naka bingung mau gimana lagi. Udah dibilang jangan panggil senpai malah makin banyak yang manggil *pundung*

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**Monkey D. eimi**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Kyuu ikhlas donk, kan udah ada Naka*?*

**Rose**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Sasu emang napsuan. Ini udah diupdate.

**Nami-chan**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Emang happy ending kok. Naka gak tega kalo sad ending, soalnya parah banget.

**NanaMithrEe**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Fic-nya innocent? Maklum, Naka juga anaknya polos sih*alasan*

**Meiyo fujo**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Makasih juga atas pujiannya. Ceritanya udah Naka update kok.

**Momoko**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Scane-nya udah ketebak ya?*pundung* ya udah deh, Naka minta maaf. WP itu semacam blog kan?*sok tau* Naka sebenernya juga gak ngerti*jiah* coba search di Mbah gugel atau di eyang Yahoo. Adegan fluff itu apaan?*gubrak*

**Vanadise**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kyuu emang sayang sama Naru. Kushi ibu gak bener? Iya juga sih.

**kitsuneNK**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Kalo sad ending, aku rasa senpai bakal gak tega bacanya nanti. Soalnya kalo sad ending, Saku mati, Naru juga mati, Kyuu bunuh diri, Kushina gila dan Minato kawin lagi. Terlalu sadis. Jadi, happy ending aja ya?

**Haru-QiRin**: Terimakasih banyak atas review dari senpai. Kan happy ending, jadi Naru sama Kyuu harus idup donk. Ih, senpai kok tau kalo aku mau bahas scane gambar Sasu yang dibuat Naru di chap ini?

**Hara-namii**: Hey kau!*nunjuk idungnya* 'can u sit on the water?' kalo gak bisa, jangan baca chap ini. Pliiis, soalnya chap ini memalukan dan tidak ke-Ayin-an sekali*?*

**Uzumaki Zaky**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Hah ya, sama-sama. Seneng bisa buat kamu nangis juga*?*

**naru3**: Terimakasih atas review dari senpai. Tobi udah diancem Sasu kalo sampe bawa Naru. Haha, senpai peramal kali, bisa tau jalan pikiranku*pikiranku berjalan?*

**Devil Brain**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. K-kurang hot? Heh? *ngecek Rating* ini Rate T kok. Hot gimana sih maksudnya? O.o

**Sayuri Kitazawa**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Aku tau ini siapa. Sama, aku juga gak suka Saku*plak*

**HimeZha Aruzaki**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Kalo dipanggil senpai, kesannya gak akrab donk. Enak panggil nama langsung aja. Gomen kalo chap kemarin gak sebagus yang sebelumnya.

**Yukira Mirabelle**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Naru ngaku apaan? Naru belum sadar kok kalo dia suka Sasu. Kushina mengalami depresi, semacem gila gitu.

**Aiko Hiraoka**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Udah update, udah update, udah update*ikutan demo* Ntar liat aja sikap Kushi di chap ini.

**Yamada dita-chan**: Makasih chaiyank, atas reviewnya*kumat* kalo sad ending kayaknya terlalu sadis deh. Soalnya nanti Saku mati, Naru juga, Kyuu bunuh diri, Kushina gila, dan Minato kawin lagi *author psikopat*

**Uchiha cucHan clyne**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Ini epilognya happy ending. Sesuai janji Naka.

**Minto NaruHikarii**: Terimakasih udah mau review walaupun sibuk. Sesuai janji, Naka buat happy ending.

**Yuna Namikaze**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Sad endingnya gak seru, tapi sadis! Soalnya naru mati, Saku mati, kyuubi mati, Kushi gila, Minato kawin lagi dan Sasuke pergi.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Inspiration by: MY SISTER'S KEEPER

Story by: shiho Nakahara

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

SasuSaku

MinaKushina

KyuuNaru

Warning: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar, bagi yang GAK mau liat KEMATIAN Naru atau/dan Saku, serta Kyuubi di akhir cerita, silahkan exit sekarang *abaikan*** CHAP INI ANEH ABIS!**

Summary: Aku terlahir karena alasan khusus, dimanfaatkan. Untuk menyelamatkan kakakku.

* * *

><p>Menyenangkan ya, bila kita bisa terbang bebas seperti burung? Berkumpul bersama keluarga yang lengkap di sarangnya… bisa menguasai udara dan tanah. Sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa diam termangu di atas kursi roda karena kecacatanku. Ya, aku cacat. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan pilihan padaku? Bukankah hidup itu selalu disertai dengan pilihan? Seharusnya waktu itu aku abaikan saja suara Sasuke yang bergema di kegelapan kala itu. Sehingga aku bisa meninggalkan dunia dan tak perlu menaggung beban seberat ini.<p>

**Demi Neechan**

**Naru's pov:**

Hampa. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Diam tak bergerak di atas kursi dengan dua roda yang cukup besar di kedua sisinya. Menatap kosong seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain riang bersama Nee-san nya dengan senyum mengembang. Mengingatkanku kembali kepada sosok cantik itu. Saku-nee.

Kyuu-nii benar. Beginikah sakitnya ditinggal orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita? Aku mengerti sekarang, mengapa Kyuu-nii mau bunuh diri. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil?

Aku semakin tenggelam dalam pikiranku sampai seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Kau belum makan, Naru. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang," ucapnya.

Aku kenal suara ini. Suara yang membuatku kembali hidup di dunia. Yang membuatku harus menjalani hidup dengan kedua kaki yang tak berfungsi. Sasuke.

"Hn… Kenapa aku tidak mati saja, ya?" aku berkata dengan tubuh yang tetap diam tak bergerak.

"…"

Hening. Dia tak menjawab apapun.

"Bukankah semakin banyak orang mati, beban yang ditanggung bumi akan berkurang?" aku kembali merangkai kalimat.

"…Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang pada Kyuubi."

"Aku sadar, semua ucapanku waktu itu salah. Bukankah dengan kita mati bumi tidak perlu memberikan air, makanan dan tempat tinggal untuk kita? Bukankah bumi menjadi lebih luas dan ringan sepeninggalan kita? Jadi, lebih baik kita bunuh diri saja ramai-ramai," aku terus melontarkan kata demi kata yang menurutku benar.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, kita bisa membuat Tuhan kecewa karena kita. Kami-sama menciptakan kita, dan kita malah menghancurkan takdir yang ia berikan. Bukankah itu namanya tak tahu terimakasih?"

Aku terdiam setelah sederet kata-kata panjang itu keluar dari diri Sasuke. Ya, Teme sialan itu benar. Aku tak mau dibilang orang yang tak tahu berterimakasih.

"Ta-tapi, untuk apa aku berterimakasih jika ia memberikan cobaan seberat ini?" bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mataku. Tubuhku mulai bergetar menahan diriku yang mulai bergejolak.

"Kau belum mengerti, Naru." Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mengerti apa lagi? Mengerti bahwa aku CACAT?" emosiku mulai memuncak, membuatnya terbelalak tak mengerti menatapku.

Tanpa kami sadari, hanya tinggal kami berdua yang berada di taman itu. Langit sudah mendung, bersiap menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan jerit tangis yang ia tahan. Membuatku kembali mengingat kejadian detik-detik sebelum aku tertabrak. Ya, aku membuat Nee-chan meninggal karena terlalu lelah.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang menerpa apa saja yang dilaluinya. Membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

'Whusss…'

Detik berikutnya, bersamaan dengan daun-daun yang berguguran, terlihat mozaik yang semakin lama membentuk sesuatu. Mozaik itu tepat berada di samping pohon Sakura yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya, menjadi sosok manusia transparan.

Aku terkejut tak percaya atas apa yang kulihat sekarang. Wajah Sasuke tak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Ya, mozaik itu menampilkan sosok makhluk yang paling berharga bagiku, Saku-nee.

Aku masih diam membisu melihat sosoknya yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dariku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca tak sanggup menahan kebahagian yang terpancar di wajahku. Tuhan mempertemukan kami kembali.

"Naru…" suaranya… masih sama seperti saat terakhir ia memanggilku.

Rambut pink-nya yang panjang dan bergelombang masih terus ditiup angin, seolah rambut itu tak pernah lepas dari kepalanya. Rambutnya kembali.

Sayap keemasan yang terbentang lebar di balik punggungnya, persis sepeerti sayapku saat aku koma. Saku-nee, ia seorang malaikat sekarang.

"Sa-Sakura… k-kau," Sasuke membuka suara dengan terbata.

"Ya, Sasuke… aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan. Aku cemas terhadapmu, Naru," emerald transparannya menatap lembut safir-ku. Sedangkan aku, hanya menatap sayu wajah cantiknya.

"Nee-chan, apa yang Nee-chan lakukan di sini? Tunggulah di surga, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi," aku berkata sambil mengalihkan wajahku ke kiri.

"Kau bodoh sekali Naru. Tidakkah kau tahu, bunuh diri itu dilarang agama."

"T-tapi, bukankah bumi akan menjadi lebih ringan? Ia tak perlu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kita lagi, kan?" aku masih bersihkeras pada pendirianku.

"Hah, alasan konyol. Memang benar beban bumi menjadi lebih ringan. Tapi, jika semua orang bunuh diri, neraka akan penuh. Bukankah neraka akan terbebani?"

"I-itu…" aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Detik berikutnya, air mata sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Melewati tiga garis di pipi itu.

"Naru, bumi tahu bagaimana cara menjaga keseimbangan dirinya. Apabila bebannya terlalu berat, ia akan mengeluarkan bencana seperti banjir, gempa bumi, dan lainnya. Jadi, hiduplah demi aku, kau tak perlu cemaskan aku."

"N-Nee-chan… tapi, aku sudah lumpuh sekarang tak ada harapan lagi, dan Kaa-san sudah sangat depresi karena kehilangan Nee-chan. Dunia membutuhkan Nee-chan juga," aku berkata sembari menatap tajam matanya. Sesekali menggelengkan kepala, tak terima atas apa yang Tuhan berikan.

"Keajaiban itu selalu ada, Naru… untuk semua orang, bahkan untukmu," setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, angin kembali berhembus kencang hingga mataku kelilipan.

Detik berikutnya, sosok dihadapanku itu hilang entah ke mana. Menyisakan bunga Sakura yang berguguran ditempatnya tadi berdiri.

aku kembali terdiam. Sasuke pun demikian. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku menatap wajah Sasuke datar. Ia membalas tatapanku dengan wajah datar juga.

"A-apa itu tadi mimpi?" ia hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Baiklah, Nee-san benar. Aku harus kuat. Aku bukan Naru yang cengeng dan mudah menyerah.

Aku tersenyum perlahan. Menatap lembut pohon tempat Nee-san berada tadi. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi. Turun banyak tanpa henti membasahi taman ini. Hujan. Sasuke segera mendorongku kembali ke kamar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Pov:<strong>

"Jadi, Naru bisa sembuh dengan menjalani terapi ini? Berarti, ia tidak lumpuh permanen kan?" aku memasang wajah berharap kepada lawan bicaraku. Wajah yang sangat jarang kutampakkan.

"Ya, dokter yang bilang. Kau tahu? Ini benar-benar hebat! Kami-sama merencanakan semuanya dengan baik."

"Hn, baguslah…" ucapku seraya meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

**Di Kamar Naruto:**

"Hay, Teme! Kau tahu? Tadi aku bermimpi tentang kehidupan akhirat itu, lagi lho!" wanita cantik di hadapanku ini berbicara disertai senyuman yang sangat tulus. Seolah semua beban yang ia panggul lenyap begitu saja.

"Hn… bisakah kau menceritakan semua mimpimu?" entah mengapa, aku menjadi penasaran dengan semua yang dialaminya saat kritis itu.

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya…"

*SKIP*

"… dan, saat aku akan pergi dengan malaikat bertopeng itu, aku mendengar suara tangis yang memintaku kembali ke dunia. Dia bilang begini, 'kumohon Naru, jangan tinggalkan aku' makanya aku berhenti di kegelapan itu, diam dan mencoba mencermati suara itu," deg! I-itu kan… suaraku? J-jangan-jangan dia mendengar kata-kata terakhirku saat itu? Gaaah! Itu sangat memalukan!

"Dan, aku mendengar lagi ia mengucapkan 'daisuki' sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu, dan kupikir itu suara k- ah lupakan!" aku menatapnya bingung sekaligus lega. Rupanya ia tak menyadari suaraku saat itu. Sekilas aku melihat rona merah di kedua pipi tan-nya yang berhiaskan tiga garis halus itu.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kata dokter, kau bisa sembuh dari lumpuhmu, asalkan kau mau mengikuti terapi, kau tidak akan lumpuh permanen, Naru."

**Naru's Pov:**

A-apa? J-jadi, aku tidak akan lumpuh permanen? Sungguh ini suatu berita yang mustahil bagiku. Saku-nee, apa yang kau ucapkan, semuanya menjadi kenyataan!

"A-aku mau, Suke!" ups! Aku menutup mulutku setelah sadar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. 'suke' barusan aku memanggilnya apa? Oh, Naru! Kau benar-benar gila!

Kulihat ia memalingkan wajahnya. Oh Kami-sama, apa ia marah pada perkataanku tadi?

"M-maaf, aku terlalu senang," aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Hn …"

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku yang tidak mengerti hanya diam menatap penasaran onyx miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, bibirku terasa menyentuh sesuatu, hal ini membuat _shappire_-ku membulat tak percaya.

Astaga! Teme brengsek itu melakukan hal ini untuk kedua kalinya! Argh! Kenapa aku selalu menjadi bodoh tiap berdekatan dengannya? Hentikan, Sasuke! Kau membuatku sesak, baka!

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian ia menyudahi acara mendominasinya itu.

"K-kenapa kau… melakukan ini? Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"… Karena… aku menyukaimu. Dan aku menjadi brengsek karenamu," kata terakhirnya itu sukses membuatku terbelalak kaget.

"Jadi, apa kau juga menyukaiku?" kata-kata terakhirnya sukses membuatku memerah tak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

Hari-hari kujalani dengan penuh perjuangan. Dengan bantuan Sasuke dan Kyuu-nii, aku menjalani terapi dengan semangat. Sejak hari itu, Nee-san tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi. Kaa-san perlahan-lahan sudah bisa menerima kehadiranku sebagai putrinya. Perusahaan yang dimiliki Tou-san sempat bangkrut karena semua musibah yang menimpa keluarga kami. Aku dapat bersekolah kembali seperti biasa, bahkan… aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah karena keahlianku di bidang seni.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Tahun Kemudian:<strong>

Kalian tahu? Kyuu-nii sekarang sudah mempunyai tunangan. Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata hitam kelam, dengan rambut sebahu yang bewarna coklat kehitaman. Gadis yang sangat periang dan menyukai petualangan. Kara Nee-san.

Dan, sebentar lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kabarnya, peristiwa langkah itu akan dilaksanakan di atas kapal pesiar mewah. Yah, harus kuakui, sifat mereka tidak ada cocok-cocoknya, Kyuu-nii yang pendiam, dingin, dan terkadang posesif dipadu dengan sifat riang, hangat dan tidak peduli… apa itu cocok?

Sedangkan aku… aku tidak cacat lagi. Aku sembuh. Dan, kalian tahu sekarang hari apa? Minggu? Ya, sebenernya tidak salah, sih. Hanya saja kurang tepat. Hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana wanita dan pria yang saling mencintai mengikat janji mereka di altar suci, tepat di hadapan pendeta. Ya, aku akan menikah.

Kalian tahu dengan siapa? Biar ku berikan cluenya, seorang pria yang menyebalkan, pria yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, membantuku saat aku susah, dan menghianati pacarnya sendiri demi aku. Masih belum tau? Baiklah… seseorang yang biasa kupanggil, TEME. Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa aku dan dia akan menikah. Ya, sebenernya aku juga tidak percaya, sih… Aku bingung, kenapa ia mau menikahi perempuan yang gen-nya sudah diutak-atik, dan meninggalkan Saku-nee dengan mudahnya. Padahal Saku-nee sangat cantik, kalah jauh jika aku dibandingkan dengannya.

**xoxoxo**

Kini, semua mata tertuju ke arahku. Dengan perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju altar di mana seorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku menunggu. Gaun cantik dengan hiasan renda-renda di sekelilingnya membalut tubuh mungilku. Rambut yang biasa kuikat ekor kuda, kini tersanggul rapi dengan beberapa helai menjuntai membingkai wajahku. Sepatu flatshoes yang kukenakan kini berdetap-detap di tengah kesunyian.

tap

tap

tap

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" pendeta telah mulai mengucapkan janji setia.

"Saya bersedia," Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

"Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia," aku menjawab kalimat sang pendeta dengan pasti.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, mengambil engkau, Namikaze Naruto, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan saya bagi bersama denganmu, di dalam nama Bapa, dan Anak, dan Roh Kudus, memberkati sampai selama-lamanya. Amin."

"Saya, Namikaze Naruto, menerima engkau, Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seteruusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama masa kita hidup berdua. Dengan ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan saya bagi bersama denganmu, di dalam nama Allah Tritunggal berkat dari Bapa, dan Anak, dan Roh Kudus, Amin." Setelah mengikat janji suci itu, kami kembali terdiam. Menunggu pendeta mengucapkan satu kalimat lagi.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Suami dipersilahkan mencium sang istri" deg, kalimat sang pendeta yang terakhir ini cukup membuatku memerah.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arahku, dan… semuanya terjadi.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok berambut pink tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya merangkai kalimat 'semoga bahagia' dengan tulus.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, aku dan Sasuke membereskan kamarku, hendak mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan dan dipindahkan ke rumah baru kami.<p>

"Hey, kau curang Teme! Katanya kau akan membantuku membereskan semua ini?" aku menggembungkan pipiku ke arah 'suamiku' ini tanda tak terima.

"Aku sudah membantumu… h-hey! Ternyata aku punya pengagum rahasia!" ia menarik sebuah kanvas dari lemari seni milikku.

"H-hey! J-jangan lihat itu!" aku mencoba menggapai hasil lukisanku darinya.

"Hah, ternyata kau termasuk salah satu penggemarku, heh? Tahun berapa lukisan ini dibuat?" ugh! Menyebalkan… aku bukan pengagumnya, camkan itu!

"Baka! Aku bukan pengagummu,Teme! Lukisan itu akan kuberikan pada Saku-nee… tetapi semuanya terlambat…" suaraku terdengar lirih.

"Hey-hey… jadi kau tidak mengagumi suami tercintamu ini? Kau ini… sudah tertangkap basah, masih saja mengelak, Uchiha Naruto?" Sasuke tampak seperti ingin mengalihkan kesedihanku, mau tak mau aku memukulnya memakai bantal.

Akhirnya perang bantal pun terjadi.

Aku senang semuanya kembali normal. Setiap tahun kami sekeluarga akan berkumpul bersama. Tepat di mana hari kematian Nee-san. Piknik dan bercanda bersama di tempat favoritnya, taman belakang.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mati dan kami tetap hidup. Kematian hanyalah kematian. Tak ada yang memahaminya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku dilahirkan untuk menyelamatkannya. Ternyata aku salah. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir yang dirangkai Tuhan, bahkan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi pun tidak. Tapi intinya, aku punya kakak dan dia sangat luar biasa. Aku yakin akan bertemu lagi dengannya sampai saat 'itu' tiba.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan moral<strong>: Takdir ada di tangan Tuhan dan tak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Hak asasi manusia akan selalu melindungi kita, tak ada yang bisa mengambilnya termasuk orangtua sekali pun. Bumi tahu bagaimana mengatur beban yang ditanggungnya, biarkan bumi yang mengatur kehidupan di dalamnya. Cinta tak dapat dipaksakan, biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya. Bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, jangan lawan masalah tapi tuntunlah masalah itu. Kematian hanyalah kematian, tidak lebih. Kita hidup di bumi dengan tujuan masing-masing, dan itu pasti.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

-. Namikaze Naruto: Uzumaki naruto

-. Namikaze Sakura: Haruno Sakura

-. Uchiha Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke

-. Namikaze Kyuubi: Yoko no kyuubi

-. Namikaze Kushina: Uzumaki Kushina

-. Namikaze Minato: Namikaze Minato

-. Akasuna No Sasori: Akasuna No Sasori

-. Tobi (lupa): Tobi

-. Sabaku No Gaara: Sabaku No Gaara

-. Sabaku no Temari: Sabaku No Temari

-. Kara a.k.a Me *buagh*: Shiho Nakahara

**Thank you for you review:**

Naru3

Itha-naruto lovers

rin no login mode on

Namikaze hikari

Yamada dita-chan

Devil Brain

Kanon 1010

KitsuneNK

Meiyo fujo

Sayuri kitazawa

(no name)

Monkey D eimi

Kago Kumiko

Promise their believe

Yuki Uta Nakigoe

nanao yumi

momoko

uchiha cucHan clyne

Akai no Tsubasa

Haru-Qirin

Miyako Shirayuki Phantomphive

Yashina Uzumaki

MinTo NaruHikarii

Nana MithrEe

Kumiko

Hikaru

rizna rizeyra harazuky

Princess Chiken

Eve Lunatique

amor namikaze

Imouto Aruzaki-chan

Zoroutecchi

Vivi-Kisaragi

Hara namii

Maira Kanzaki

Vipris

Rose

Namikaze Trisha

devil eye's

fujiwara eimi

Yuna Namikaze

Aoirhue kazune

Misyel

Yukihime-d'angel

Dark Fox

Kyuuni

Nami-chan

Aiko Hiraoka

Kanna ayasaki

LiaUzuPot

Vanadise

Uzumaki Zaky

* * *

><p>Akhirnya cerita ini selesai…<p>

Naka udah berencana mau buat **sekuel** fic ini… dengan genre hurt tapi, akan tetap berakhir happy ending kok. ***sedikit bocoran*** Naru kan gen-nnya pernah diutak-atik, nah... hal itu akan berdampak bagi kehidupannya nanti... Terimakasih untuk **Naru Freak** karena Naka jadi dapet inspirasi untuk buat sekuel ini. Naka sangat menghargai masukan dari anda ^^ apakah readers sekalian **mau sekuelnya? Atau… enggak?**

Naka juga bersyukur karena akhirnya bukan sad ending. Ok, ditunggu reviewnya :)

**Promosi:**

Naka bakalan buat proyek baru…

Aku Benci Ayahku: dengan pair SasufemNaru pastinya

Sekuel Demi Nee-chan: SasufemNaru dengan sedikit konflik...

Dan ingat! Naka itu islam 100 persen! Camkan itu :P

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


End file.
